A Little Blood and Darkness
by Autumn-Fire-Zone1
Summary: This is another wrong-boy-who-lived story. It is thanks to EdgeofShadows that I am getting this story up. It is totally different.
1. The attack

A Little Blood and Darkness

Summary: AU. This is a wrong-boy-who-lived story.

Warnings: This story may contain child abuse, violence, gore, coarse language, and homicidal and suicidal thoughts and actions. Slash. More may be added to future chapters.

Rated: T. I may raise it later, and tell me if you think it should be raised.

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling and Audiovent. I own nothing.

AN: This was originally the rewrite of the Culls but EdgeofShadows told me that I should just make it into a separate story and she was right. The direction I want Culls to go will not fit having this added to it. In Culls, Harry will grow up with more support around him but in this story he would be isolated a lot and be more an adult than a child.

Chapter One

_They should have taken noticed Peter._

_Insignificant_….that word echoed through Peter's mind all the time. Looking at his life, he knew he wasn't great or even good at anything. He wasn't like his friends Sirius, James and Remus. They were stars that everyone wanted to be around and emulate. James and Sirius was the pranksters the cool guys that everyone wanted to be. And Remus, he wasn't much of a prankster or troublemaker but he was smart and kind. He had a way about him that others felt they could relate to. Then it was him, Peter. He was weak, not too bright or attractive. He always wondered why those other three befriended him but he concluded it must been out of pity or the fact they shared a dorm.

Now while I became accustom to being insignificant, I still dreamed of a better life. The funniest part it involved a girl by the name of Lily Evans. Even at eleven, I could see how beautiful she was even then. I would stare at her at times getting lost in her eyes. She was everything to me, but she didn't know it. She was so wrapped with her friends especially Snape and schoolwork to notice me. I stupidly thought that since she could care for someone as unpleasant as Snape that I would have a chance.

It was during our 5th year that I finally decided to do something with the encouragement of James. Well James didn't quite encourage me to pursue Lily since he now had eyes for her but he didn't know I felt the same for the girl. He wanted me to help cause a rift between the two. Me being the eternal fool did just that while James hung Snape upside down during the chaos of the event I hit him with a curse unnoticed. When Lily came to help him, like James and I knew she would the spell worked precisely like we wanted it to by causing Snape to call Lily a mudblood. Their friendship was over as soon as those words left his lips no matter how much he tried to apologize.

During the time that followed I did my best to win her affections but when seventh year came, Lily and James were made Head Boy and Girl. The work they had to do together allowed them to spend more time together and James won her over. Oh, how I hated that year so much. I didn't want them together and during a desperate attempt to break them apart I let slip to Snape how James and I destroyed his friendship with Lily. I expected him to do something about it but he never did as a month after graduating from Hogwarts Lily and James were married and not long after that I learned she was carrying James child.

Now looking at his perfect Lily, he so desperately wanted to tell her how much he loved her and would be better for her than James but he didn't. If she ever found out, she would never speak to me again. Sometimes, I think that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

She didn't know that she was the only one for me, the only one who understood me. She had the same wish I did, the wish to scream and break away from all the expectations, the wish to hide and wait for the war to be over. She wasn't happy with James, I was the only one, I guess beside Snape that knew this.

Lately she would be so depress and cry herself to sleep. I knew it was the loneliness getting to her, the awful loneliness as she was trapped in her home with Potter's whiny little brats while he went off on some adventure. Peter could see how she wanted to leave behind her everyday responsibilities and run away just like me. I just wanted to find an easy way out of all this.

Today, when I walked inside I noticed for the first time she was smiling for a change. She looked at me with a face full of such life that I was overwhelmed by her beauty. I could hear my heart pounding so loudly and feel for a moment that she finally sees me but then I felt someone behind me. Taking a quick peek, I see that it is James. She wasn't smiling at me but James.

With this last betrayal, my dream of a happy future with Lily was destroyed. I felt my insides freeze up and turned away from them. I needed to get out of here. I made my way over to the fireplace. No one notice my sudden departure. No one cared about poor little Peter. Before I threw the floo powder inside, I waited a moment hoping someone would look my way and try to stop me but they never did.

I wanted to escape all of them especially her. Lily who could have saved me. Lily who could had made me a great man but she chose James. Throwing floo powder into fireplace, he stepped inside and said: _"Riddle Manor." _

I knew my choice was the ultimate betrayal of my friends but they betrayed me first by never noticing and for James taking his Lily away. With Voldemort, I will be free of everyone that hurt me especially Lily Evans-_Potter_, who had picked of James instead of me.

Voldemort would value me.

It was October 31 1991 that I was able to get my revenge on my ex-friends and Lily. I joined Voldemort. He noticed me and said I was special. I was useful to him. I spied on the Order and gave valuable information to my master. I helped him kill members of the Order by giving him specific information and even save some of his deatheaters. I felt empowered by my doings.

I found out from James and Lily that a prophecy had been made about one of their sons. He would have the power to defeat Voldemort. During a meeting between James, Lily, Sirius and me to discuss which one of us would be their Secret-Keeper. They didn't even consider Remus as I had helped them see him as the possible traitor in our group. It was really sad how they believed it was him but it goes to show you that people will always have prejudices no matter what they claim. They were at first going to use Sirius but I was able to persuade them otherwise. To everyone beside them, Sirius would be believed to be the Secret-Keeper but I would be the real one.

A few days after I was made the Secret-Keeper, I was able to sneak away and tell my master.

He was pleased and had me led him immediately to them. He promised to reward me handsomely for this good deed. I stayed outside and waited for Voldemort to finish with the Potters eager to get my reward.

James and Lily were enjoying a nice evening with their children. Watching them run around burning off the large amounts of candy that had eaten. Tonight things had been so wonderful for them but that quickly ended when a loud screeching noise filled their home. It started the whole family.

James jumped slightly when the alarm started blaring. Once his surprised mind comprehended just what the loud sound meant was happening, his face became a shade lighter and he quickly turned to his wife. "Lily! He's here! Voldemort's here! Take the boys and run upstairs. Use the floo in the bedroom and go straight to Hogwarts. Now!"

Lily hesitated for a second, not wanting to leave her husband to face that creature by himself. Seeing her hesitation, James leaned over and laid his lips atop hers. The kiss lasted for barely two seconds, but it was enough to communicate all the care and love that they had for each other. James pulled away and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you, and I'll be all right. Now take the boys and go!"

Lily nodded. "I love you too. Please be careful." Lily ran over to Jake and Harry and picked them up. She was just about to run up the stairs with the boys cradled safely against her chest when the front door burst open. Standing in the doorframe was a tall cloaked figure, with what appeared to be no face, but when it tilted its head in a certain mocking manor, red eyes became visible. Jake gave a small whimper at the loud sound of the door, but other than that the room was silent from temporary shock. The silence didn't last long though.

"Lily, go!" This snapped Lily out of her stupor quick enough, and she started at a fast pace towards the stairs.

A chilling laugh filled the room. "You think you can escape me, mudblood?" Right as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the cloaked figure raised his wand and pointed it at the middle of her back. "Think again. Somnium Diabolus!" A deep blue beam shot out of the tip of the wand and hit Lily dead-on. She let out a gasp of surprise before falling backwards and landing on her back. A scream ripped itself from her throat as her arms and legs started flailing all over the place. As quickly as it started, her movements ceased and the screaming stopped. She lay still on the floor, chest rising and falling gently with every breathe she took. It appeared that the woman was sleeping.

Harry and Jake, who had been stunned and considerably frightened during their mother's episode, ran over to were she lay and started shaking her with their little hands.

"Mummy! Mummy wake up! Pwease wake up Mummy!" Their pitiful pleas were futile though, as their silent mother did not arouse from her deep sleep.

James watched all of this happen with wide eyes. He feared the worst for his beloved, and was deeply relieved when he saw the slight heaving of her chest. Remembering the cause of the fall, James quickly spun around to face the man who had brought forth so much pain and anguish upon innumerable people and families.

"What have you done to her!" James' voice was full of fury.

"Oh, don't worry about her, Potter. She'll wake up with not even a scratch on her. Although I can't say how long that will last." Voldemort smirked.

"The aurors will know you're here by now, Riddle. You won't…" James was cut off by a whispered 'Silencio!'

"Tsk, tsk, Potter. You underestimate me. How unfortunate for you. Catena!" Chains shot from the end of the deadly stick and wrapped themselves around the wrists and ankles of the raven-haired man before flying backwards, dragging the man with it, and binding itself against a wall. "There will be time for fun later. But right now, you need to sleep. Somnium Diabolus!" Just as Lily had, a painful scream erupted from James' throat and his limbs started struggling against the binds before he fell still, chest rising and falling gently in sleep.

Another emotionless laugh erupted from the throat of the cloaked man as he slowly turned and faced the two children who were still huddled together over their mother, trying to wake her up. Harry looked up at the man who had hurt his Mummy and Daddy as he approached him and his brother. Harry was very frightened at that moment in time and all he wanted was for his Mummy to hold him and tell him everything was okay. But he had a strong feeling that that wasn't going to happen any time soon. In fact, as the man continued to advance upon him and Jake, something in the toddlers mind told him it wasn't going to happen ever again. And this made the child angry. This bad man had hurt his Mummy and Daddy and was going to try and hurt his brother too! He was hurting his family! He was preventing him from being with his family when they needed each other the most! And this made the child really mad.

Harry felt something within him. It slowly spread throughout his veins, reaching from his finger tips to the end of each hair upon his body. The green-eyed boy imagined that if the fire that danced atop the many candles throughout their home were to fill his veins without burning him, it would feel similar to what he was experiencing now. Harry felt his messy locks of hair rise from his forehead and float lazily around his head. He could feel his eyes darkening from their normal emerald colour to liquid ink and the blackness spreading so no white remained. He could feel himself smirk as he looked into those deadly red eyes with his own eyes that promised agony and destruction.

Voldemort watched as the child transformed into what could only be described as a demon with a toddlers body. His apprehension rose as he felt the power the boy possessed increase to an alarming rate. The Dark Lord had come here to destroy the Potter child with a great amount of confidence under his belt that it would be the simplest thing to kill the small child. But as his blood red eyes met those pools of darkness a flicker of panic flashed through his head. He had a feeling that if he waited much longer, he would miss his chance to kill the boy. So, with much determination and confidence, the Dark Lord lifted his wand and pointed it directly at the powerful child and spoke the most deadly of the unforgivable curses; "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light flew from the tip of the deadly wand and hurled toward the raven-haired boy, hitting him in the forehead. The boy let out a gasp and a cry was heard echoing through the room as the small child fell backwards. No movement was seen from the small body and a victorious smirk formed on the lips of the Dark Lord. He had won. No one would be able to stop his reign of power. Not anyone. But what did you expect when the savior of the light was a small child.

Then Voldemort turned to the other Potter child. He decided to finish that one off as well because he wanted to make sure the other was gone as well. Smirking, he lifted his wand and spoke the killing curse once again. A green light shot out of his wand and headed for the boy. It hit him but something went wrong and it bounced back. Voldemort had no time to do anything. A powerful wind started up and magic surged around the room as the green light gathered into a powerful ball of energy and rushed toward Voldemort, hitting him in the middle of his chest. Green light spread to every inch of his body before there was another explosion and the light became blinding.

A howl of pain was heard and as the blinding light dulled, what appeared to be a melting Dark Lord became visible. His flesh was slipping, melting away, exposing the muscle under his skin, which was also quickly dissolving away. Within moments, the only thing left standing was a cloaked skeleton, which was quickly blown to dust by the powerful winds still going strongly throughout the room.

A loud screech was heard and a beam of black energy erupted from the fallen cloak and quickly manifested itself into the form of what vaguely resembled the Dark Lords head. It let out a loud screech before flying out of the house. Harry who was awake looked over at his family, he checked his brother who was lying unconscious beside him with his just bleeding. He looked at it and noticed it wasn't too deep and he was fine. Harry didn't know how but he had put up a shield to protect his brother but it didn't hold as good as Harry wanted and he was hit by the curse. Harry knew he made sure it didn't stick to his brother but hit that bad man.

Moments later, Harry again found himself in a frightening position as the house began to shake violently. Pictures started falling of walls and lamps toppled off of tables. The roof itself started to cave in, pieces of plaster falling in random spots. Harry could sense that the house was going to cave-in on him and his family. He couldn't let that happen. He had to save them. The panic he felt seemed to have called forth the power he had experienced before and he used it to protect his family. He felt utterly exhausted after he used his magic to stabilize his home.

After doing all this, his head was very foggy to comprehend anything, really. Harry found that he was getting really tired and felt like he was going to vomit. He raised one of his small hands to his forehead thinking he could rub the headache he had away. When his hand came in contact with his forehead, he felt something wet. Pulling his hand away he got a real fright to see it was covered in blood. Harry started to panic. He was injured! And his Mummy wasn't awake to fix him! Harry had always been told it was important to heal a cut as soon as possible so it wouldn't get infected. With this in mind, the toddler placed his hand over the cut and thought of healing it, thought of what the smooth skin usually felt like and what he usually saw in the mirror. Harry felt a tingling sensation run through his fingers and into the cut a moment before the pain stopped. He ran a finger over it and felt nothing there. Harry was relieved.

Harry was still considerably frightened over the events that took place moments beforehand, and he could feel fatigue creeping up on him. Before he drifted off to unconsciousness, he watched as a family friend of his parents, Peter came in. Harry watched as he pointed his wand at each of his parents before he grabbed the wand and few remains of the Dark Lord and fled. Harry didn't understand this and was too exhausted to try.

It wasn't long after Peter departed that Harry notice his parents starting to wake up. He felt happy to see them awake and knew they would make things better. He patiently waited for one or both of them to wake him up but was hurt and disappointed when they gathered around Jake. They were all happy and excited about that gash on his chest and his listened as they whispered how Jake was such a good boy for defeating Voldemort. That confused Harry as he remembered vividly, it was him that killed defeated Voldemort.

A small _'pop' _and not long after a man with a long white beard and oddly coloured robes appeared in the doorway of their house and rushed over to his parents and brother. He watched as his parents told the old man something and pointed to Jake's chest. The old man eyes seemed to twinkle at that and he said something that Harry couldn't hear but his parents seemed even happier. Jake had woken up by now and was happy to be in his parents arms, as they whispering things into his ear that made him giggle.

Harry watched and waited for his parents to pick him up and engulf him into a tight hug and tell him everything was going to be okay, that the bad man was just a dream, that it was all just a bad dream. But it never happened. They never came.

A single tear fell from his eyes before the tugging on his consciousness became too much, and the little boy surrendered to the darkness.

If only Dumbledore had inquired more instead of just accepting what the Potters had seen as they would in time come to regret this decision, but by then they would never be able to reverse it.

_Sometimes_

_I wonder how it all would be_

_If only one thing happened differently_

_And time will tell_

_What will become of us_

_One small choice_

_Just one small choice_

" One Small Choice " Audiovent

A/N: I decided to revamp the story as I felt it wasn't my best work and I didn't really like how it was going. I wanted to add a bit of Peter in here. Most people ignore him and I thought it would add more to the story.

I brought back Jake as I was having difficulties in writing Rosie how I wanted her. Also I made Jake and Harry twins. It would be just easier to have them in the same year.

I know the switching of POVs might be a bit confusing but I felt it might had a bit more drama.

Catena: Latin for chain. What this spell does is pretty obvious.

Somnium Diabolus: Latin for 'Dream Devil'. Puts someone into a deep sleep where their worst nightmares replay themselves and they can feel physical pain, though when they wale up they are unharmed.


	2. Byebye Sirius and the Lie Begins

A Little Blood and Darkness

Summary: AU. This is a wrong-boy-who-lived story.

Warnings: This story may contain child abuse, violence, gore, coarse language, and homicidal and suicidal thoughts and actions. Slash. More may be added to future chapters.

Rated: T. I may raise it later, and tell me if you think it should be raised.

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

Reread chapter one as it is completely different.

Chapter two

All day Sirius had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. He couldn't shake the feelings that James and his family were in trouble. So he finally flooed Peter to check on him hoping that would calm his fears but when he got no answer. He knew something was up so he rode his motor bike to Godric's Hollow. When he arrived at the Potter's residence, he was horrified to see their home in shambles. He felt that it was own fault for going along with Peter being the Secret-Keeper as it looks like he had been taken and most likely tortured for the information. It wasn't any big secret that Peter was a weakling that could easily be broken and that was why James thought it was such a good idea for him to be the Secret-Keeper as he would be the last person anyone would believe the Potters picked.

He was about to walk inside the house and see if anyone survived, he saw Peter leaving the house and knew he was the traitor. For over a year, he along with some others knew that someone in the Order had been passing on information to Voldemort. He and some others had suspected Remus but now….now he sees that it was a big mistake. It wasn't Remus but the man he had trusted to keep his best friend, wife and godsons lives safe. Peter Pettigrew.

With a growl of rage he set after Peter and the bloody coward took off. For the rest of the night, Sirius tracked down Peter Pettigrew with the intent of killing him.

Finally, he corned Peter in Muggle London and was about to take him down when Peter started crying and screaming at Sirius. It was enough to distract him from sending the spell that was on his lips.

"Sirius….How could you betray James? Why? We were like family!" cried Peter keeping the smirk from his face.

"You sniveling liar, I didn't betray them but you did," growled Sirius pointing his wand at Peter.

"But you Sirius, it is your fault they're dead!" by now Peter was screaming hysterically and had drawn a crowd.

"Why you….." snarled Sirius and was about to cast a spell but Peter reacted quicker and shot off a spell at the street around him. Sirius watched helplessly as several muggles were killed and it all the chaos he saw Pettigrew cutting of his finger before changing into his rat form running into the sewer.

The only thing Sirius could do was laugh. Peter considered by anyone who met him was a weak inferior wizard had fooled not only him but everyone for so long. What kind of Auror was he if he couldn't even notice that his best friend had become a dark wizard? It wasn't long before the Aurors arrived but Sirius didn't care and continued to laugh. He laughed as he was carted off and even as he was taken to Azkaban without a trial. He just continued to laugh, as if he had gone insane and maybe he had just a little. It wasn't like he cared much since he was feeling to guilty over the fact it was his fault that the Potters were dead. He wouldn't learn until much later that the Potters had indeed lived.

It had been two months since Voldemort had attacked Godric's Hollow, and they had gone by agonizingly slowly for the youngest Potter child.

Harry remembered the events that took place that night as clear as day. Even when he tried to forget the terrifying memory, flashes of red eyes or green lights would run through his mind, refusing to be pushed to the background and ignored. He often woke up from frightening nightmares in a cold sweat and a tear streaked face, but no one was there to comfort him. His parents were to busy with Jake.

Harry noticed the favoritism as soon as he woke up in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts days after the attack, to find his family no where in sight. He learn from Madam Pomfrey they had taken Jake out for ice cream. Harry felt so alone and angry that his family had abandoned him.

When he seen them hours later, he learnt that everyone thought Jake was the one that defeated Voldemort and when he tried to protest no one would listen and he realized no one would ever believe him about what he done. Everyone will believe to it was Jake no matter what.

So he stayed silent and waited until the day they would know the truth.

A/N: I know it was cruel to take Sirius out of the picture but it was necessary for my story. In my opinion Remus is a follower so will follow James' lead. In the original Sirius was there and still apart of Harry's life so Remus was as well. I need Harry a bit more isolated.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: AU. This is a wrong-boy-who-lived story.

Warnings: This story may contain child abuse, violence, gore, coarse language, and homicidal and suicidal thoughts and actions. More may be added to future chapters.

Rated: T. I may raise it later, and tell me if you think it should be raised.

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling or song by Supremes. I own nothing.

Chapter 3

* * *

**Six years later**

Harry found that he preferred the muggle world over the magical world for many things. One of the most important reasons was that no one knew about his twin Jake Potter. People always wanted to be around him and bask in his suppose glory. And Jake loved it. He was just like James when he was Jake's age, arrogant and pompous. He wasn't just like James in personality but looks as well. He was a mini-clone of James. Harry took after his mother thankfully in looks but he did get his father hair color and some of his aristocratic features. If you compared Harry and Jake, Harry was the one that fit the description of a hero. People didn't even noticed that Harry and Jake was twins unless was told.

While his mother was mostly wrapped up with Jake, Harry was left to his own devices. He was lucky enough to find a friend that like him for who he was instead of who he was related to. Her name was Hermione Lestrange. She was the daughter of the infamous deatheaters Bellatrix & Rodulphus Lestrange. Despite what her parents stood for, Hermione didn't think that way. No, she was not another Arthur Weasley but she had a respect for them. She found it weak and cowardly to kill them off for something they have no control over like being born without magic. Hermione believed that muggles were just squibs that was casted out of their families. Harry believed that as well as it would explain the existence of muggleborns.

She was the best friend he could ask for. Hermione knew a lot about magic and taught it to him. She was trained since birth by her parents, Voldemort and a few other deatheaters to be the best deatheater possible. You would think an eleven year old who only spent the first five years with her parents couldn't learn much but it was quite the opposite.

Bellatrix and Rodulphus had Voldemort to age up their daughter to 11 so they could train her. So as a newborn baby, she had maturity and a thought pattern much more mature than it should be. When Voldemort was destroyed when she was five, she was still stuck as an eleven. Harry still remembers meeting her five years ago.

* * *

Flashback

_It had been a year since Voldemort was defeated and Hermione had been alone trying to navigate her way around the world. She really didn't have a direction until she stumbled upon, Godric's Hollow. She was walking through a forest when she sensed magic and followed._

_Harry had been upset with Jake for taking his toy and unfortunately caused a burst of accidental magic that knocked Jake on the ground. He wasn't hurt and didn't have a scratch on him but his parents didn't take it that way. He hurt the boy-who-lived so it was a major crime in their opinion._

_"Look what you did! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any…. I mean any idea whatsoever what your brother has ahead of him! Do you have any idea what he will have to deal with when he's older? The world is on this boy's shoulders, and he's struggling enough! But what does his own brother do? He knocks him down! He has enough strain as it is; he's just struggling to stand with so much weight on his little shoulders! And what do you do? You just push him over and laugh!" He paused to catch his breathe._

_The boy took the opportunity to open his mouth and emit a whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_"Bollocks!" Was the yelled response._

_And then it happened._

_One of the man's clenched hands flung up and slapped across the child's young face with such force that he was knocked backwards and onto the ground._

_Hermione watched in anger as this happen but knew at the moment she was too weak to fight off the wizard. She was disgusted as she watched James, Lily and Jake walk away and leaving Harry on the ground. When the others left, Hermione approached him before he left._

"_Are you okay" said Hermione._

_Harry turned around and saw a girl about his age walking out of the forest._

"_I am okay" said Harry._

"_It doesn't look like it" said Hermione._

"_Where did you come from" asked Harry trying to change the subject._

"_All over" she stated._

"_Well I got to go" said Harry._

"_Can I come with you" said Hermione impulsively._

"_I don't think my parents will let me take you in and what about your family" asked Harry._

"_I can turn into an animal and my family dead" said Hermione annoying the family comment._

"_Okay but only if you are small" said Harry._

_Hermione turned into a pipistrelle bat. She was very small and brown. Flying over to Harry, she landed in his front shirt pocket. _

"_I guess I have a new pet" said Harry as he walked back to Potter Manor with Hermione in his pocket._

End of Flashback 

* * *

As Jake, James and Lily rarely was around nowadays, Harry was glad he had Hermione to occupy his time. They had become the best of friends and were more like siblings than friends.

"I can't believe they are punishing me yet again for something Jake did" pouted Harry. He was forced to stay home instead of going to Diagon Alley because Jake stole James' wand and burnt up the living room. Harry who was in his room at the time was being punished for not coming to get them. Sometimes he wondered what his parents were thinking or if they could think at all.

"Forget about them. You are too good for them and they are jealous of your greatness" said Hermione. That was what Harry liked about her. She was the only one who cared for him nowadays. His parents were wrapped up in Jake and his Uncle Remus was off doing Order business or something like that.

"I can't wait until I can get away from them so I will not always be locked up inside this house" groaned Harry.

"We could sneak out and be back before they even noticed" said Hermione.

"But I don't…know" said Harry.

"Please we will have fun and if you do get in trouble, I promise to make myself look like you and do all the chores while you are the lazy bat for the day" said Hermione.

Both Hermione and Harry were Metamorphmagi. Metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring a Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population. They are extremely rare.

Unlike Animagi, Metamorphmagi can take a variety of forms, changing gender, race, and age, potentially looking like anyone at all, or even just changing a part of their appearances, such as the shape of their noses. Metamorphmagi may transform into any living creature.

"Okay" said Harry.

They used the floo in Lily and James' room as it was unmonitored. They flooed to Leaky Cauldron so they could go into London. The one good thing about a Metamorphmagus was that you could be anyone and no one will be the wiser. Hermione and Harry looked like twins who where around 13.

They went to the hospital where they volunteered a lot at. During one of their times exploring, they had stumbled across the children ward in this hospital and had played with the other children and would come by whenever they could. It was something they loved to do.

Walking into the children's ward, they had bags full of games, toys and the like. They had fun playing with them all but each had their favorite. Hermione really cared about a little girl named Stephanie. She was 3, an orphan and battling cancer. She was such a fighter and never complained. She could be feeling terrible but will always have a smile on her face saying everything is alright. She was tough and they expect her to make a full recovery.

Harry's favorite was a 3 year old named Steven and like Stephanie had cancer and was really brave. He had a father but he had a problem coming to visit as he had a drinking problem. He was having problems dealing with a sick child and the face his wife died sick months ago in a car accident.

They would play with all the children and always remembering to bring what each child like to play with the most. The children like them because they didn't treat them like they were sick but like regular kids. They were just like any other children but just sicker. They would play dress up, board games and the such. When they were done, Hermione and Harry always felt like they had accomplished something by just putting a smile on their faces.

Hermione and Harry were currently in the room Stephanie and Steven shared.

"Hermy, can you read me the princess story, again" asked Stephanie. She loved anything with princesses in it. I favorite story was Beauty and the Beast. They had watched the movie together a dozen of times.

"Yes, my little princess. I will read it to you and if we have time, I will read you Snow White as well" said Hermione.

"Yeah" cheered Stephanie settling down to hear her story.

"Harry, read me the dinosaur book" asked Steven.

"You mean Rex the nice T-Rex" asked Harry already knowing that was the story he wanted to hear.

"Yep" answered Steven.

By the time, they finished the stories both children where fast asleep. Tucking them in, Harry and Hermione walked out of the room and tried their best not to wake them.

"Harry and Hermione, it is nice to see you here" said Nurse Wells. She was the one that had okayed it for them to come play with the children and was always praising them.

"Thanks, I just hate we will not be back to see them for a long time" said Hermione with regret. She hated that she would be going off to Hogwarts with Harry and leaving her little Stephanie behind.

"Now, you two I understand it is hard but you have to think of yourselves. You have been accepted to a prestigious boarding school and I will not hear of you giving it up." said Nurse Wells. She realize they were thinking about doing just that and she couldn't allow they to throw away their futures. She knew they cared for the children and did wonders with them but they had to think about themselves.

"We know but what if they forget about me" said Harry.

"I promise you that they won't and I will remind them of you two. Now as you are suppose to be leaving in a few weeks, I would think you have some packing to do so go do it and do your best at school for me" said Nurse Wells giving the two big hugs before pushing them toward the exit.

Glancing back a few times, they eventually made their way out of the hospital and toward the Leaky Cauldron and flooed home.

Harry and Hermione made it home before the other Potters and they were surprised by a house guest Prof. McGonagall, she came to personally deliver Jake's letter.

"Minerva, it is nice to see you. Would you like to see and have a cup of tea" said Lily.

"No, I am a bit short for time but I wanted to bring you Jake's Hogwarts letter personally" smiled Minerva pulling the letter out of her pocket.

"That's wonderful because Jake has been worried he wouldn't get a letter" said Lily before calling Jake. "JAKE! Come here. Your Hogwarts letter is here"

There was a noise from up stairs as Jake rush downstairs to get his letter with James not far behind him.

"My letter is really here" said Jake excitedly.

"Yes, and here it is" said Minerva handing him the letter. Jake ripped opened the letter and read it.

"Can we go get my supplies now" whined Jake.

"Impatient just like your father" teased Lily. "And yes we can go"

"Well I will be leaving you to your business" said Minerva using the floo to leave.

Hermione and Harry who were watching this all unfold couldn't believe the nerve of the woman for forgetting to bring his letter.

They went back into the library to forget about those three. They heard them leave not long afterwards and Hermione was glad as she didn't have to be a bat.

"Do you think I didn't get in" asked Harry nervously.

"Harry, you are more magically than your brother and I know you got into Hogwarts. Your letter is coming by owl remember so it takes long. It will be here soon I promise" said Hermione knowing she was right.

The next morning Harry's letter arrived and so did one addressed for Hermione which they found weird.

"How did you end up with a letter" asked Harry.

"I guess the school's magic recognized me as eleven and not dangerous so sent one to me. This is so fun as we can go school together. Lets go get our supplies. Please Harry" said Hermione.

"Okay," said Harry.

Harry wasn't exactly looking forward to attending Hogwarts as he knew that he would have to deal with all those people that worshipped his brother. He could tell that the staff was already favoring his brother as Prof. McGonagall hand delivered Jake's Hogwarts letter while Harry's came by owl. When it came time for them to go shopping for the supplies, James and Lily took Jake but Harry was going to have to go with Hermione and he didn't mind but who would let an eleven year out on their own.

Harry was just lucky that he had the key to his vault as he doubted that his parents would remember to purchase him anything or give him the money for it.

Harry found himself fuming over this. What responsible adult allows an eleven year old to wander around by themselves when anyone could just grab them up but Harry was already familiar with such treatment so didn't allow it to bother him. It wasn't like he would be in Hogwarts alone as his best friend Hermione would be going with him as well.

Before going to get their supplies, Hermione and Harry headed into Gringotts. Harry wasn't sure which house he was going to be sorted into but he knew that Gryffindor was out. So Harry decided to go to Gringotts to make sure he was financially okay if James decided to disinherit him.

Walking into Gringotts, they asked for Griphook. He was the first goblin they dealt with and the one they trusted the most.

They asked to have a private meeting with him as they didn't need anyone knowing about this.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Lestrange, what can I do for you today" said Griphook in one of his friendlier tones. It was rare that a goblin spoke kindly to a human but these two had earn Griphook and many others respect over the years. They didn't look down on the goblins but was very respectful.

"As you know I will be attending Hogwarts this year and I need your help in making sure that I am financially okay if by chance James disinherit me for not being a Gryffindor" said Harry.

"Yes, I can do that for you" said Griphook.

"How" asked Hermione fascinated as always by the opportunity to gain more knowledge. That is the reason she liked coming to Gringotts as she always learn something new.

"Well the Potter vaults like many others have stipulations that keep children from being left without nothing in the event of being disinherited. I will do that for you but I would also like you to take an inheritance test as it will tell you of any other vaults and such you have acquired. It would be a wise decision to make as I can make it so only you and those you trust will have access to them. If not your parents could" said Griphook.

"I would like to do that but can you do it for Hermione as well." asked Harry.

"Yes, this inheritance test that I will perform will be a bit more detailed than others. It will not only tell you what you have inherited like money or property wise but magic as well along with any blocks you have" said Griphook.

"Okay, we will love it if you could do it for us Master Griphook" said Hermione remembering her lessons of proper manners when dealing with Goblins.

Griphook took out a dagger and sliced slice their palms and made it bleed on a magical parchment and then he performed a spell on that parchment. Harry and Hermione were impressed how their wounds immediately healed.

* * *

HARRY JAMES BLACK-POTTER

BIRTH- JULY 31 11:59 P.M.

AGE-11

SOCIAL STATUS

-Lord Potter

-Through blood adoption from Lord Black and will become Lord Black when the current Lord Black dies but at the moment hold the status of Regent Black as the current Lord Black is unable to fulfill his duties.

-Lord Gryffindor

-Lord Slytherin through conquest of Tom Riddle( also known as Lord Voldemort)

SKILLS AND MAGICAL GIFTS.

-Wandless magic- strongly gifted

-Metamorphmagus

-Mind Arts- Strongly gifted

-Parseltongue (through conquest of Tom Riddle)

-Fire elemental

-Wind elemental

NO MAGICAL BLOCKS, POTIONS, TRACKING, OR SPELLS FOUND

* * *

HERMIONE VEGA LESTRANGE

BIRTH: JANUARY 1, 2:15 A.M.

AGE-11

SOCIAL STATUS

-Lady Lestrange

-Lady Dagworth-Granger

-Lady Ravenclaw

-Lady Hufflepuff

SKILLS AND MAGICAL GIFTS.

-Wandless magic- strongly gifted

-Metamorphmagus

-Water Elemental

-Earth Elemental

-Mind Arts- strongly gifted

NO MAGICAL BLOCKS, POTIONS, TRACKING, OR SPELLS FOUND

* * *

"Most of the powers shown for you two is not accessible as of yet. You can use your wandless and elemental abilities quite well but they have limits as you have not reached your magical maturity. You will have access to as your magic grows."

"How am I Lord Potter" asked Harry.

"Because your family magic deemed you worthy of that title. James just uses it like many others" said Griphook.

"Sir, is there anything special about being a Lady and Lord" asked Hermione.

"Well you two are emancipated in both the wizarding and muggle world, you have seats in things like the Wizengomat, on the board of governors, etc but you can't use your seats until you are 16. You can however appoint someone to vote for you." said Griphook.

They eventually went over money, properties, etc. with Griphook and made him their manager as he seemed very trust worthy and helpful to them.

Harry also learnt that he could cut his family from the main Potter vault which he did and by the way his parents like spending money he knew that sooner or later they would run out of money. He couldn't wait for that day to come.

* * *

After leaving Gringotts, Harry and Hermione looked over their list again and decided to go get their clothing items first. They went to Twilfitt and Tatting's instead of Malkin's as they service and quality of the clothing was much better. They did get their uniforms but were talked into purchasing dress robes etc.

Done with the clothing, they went to the Luggage shop next to purchase trunks. They left with a trunk that contain a Clothes cupboard, a Nearly endless Library, Potion Cupboard and four addition compartments for other things. They also had the best protection place on them. They also purchased book bags that had featherweight and undetectable extension charms on it along with protection added. They were talked into purchasing a choker that allow them to speak, write, read and understand any language and the choker eventually absorbs into your skin. It was rather expensive but they thought it was worth it.

After leaving the Luggage shop, they headed to stationary shop and purchased what they would need along with Dictating, Spell & Grammar-checking, and refilling quills. They found two journals that were pairs that would allow them to write back and forth with each other without others being able to.

They got their cauldron but bought two extras a piece just encase. Two extra sets of glass and crystal phials, telescope, set of brass scales. Brittle's Apothecary was were they purchased their potion ingredients and tools as it had the best quality ingredients even though the price was higher than the others. It was well worth it in Hermione and Harry's opinion.

They didn't have to get wands as they go them when they were eight, they had decided to get their wands but knew that Ollivander wouldn't sell them one so they had went to Knockturn Alley. Their wands were much more in tuned with their magic than Ollivanders as they were custom-made. While they didn't really want wands, they knew it would draw too much attention at Hogwarts to not have them and they rather keep it a secret that they could use wandless magic.

Hermione's wand was a 10¾" vine wood, with a core that consisted of the heartstring of a black dragon and unicorn hair.

Harry Potter's wand was a 11 inch, holly, with a core that consisted of a phoenix feather (not Fawkes) and Thestral's hair.

They were very unique and powerful wands that was a bit pricey as the cores uses were hard to come by.

Their last stop was Flourish and Blotts. They got the required course books along with any addition reading they might need.

When they were done with Diagon Alley, they went to the muggle world to purchase additional supplies. They placed all they had gotten at Diagon Alley in their satchels that could hold it all. The first purchased enough muggle writing utensils like pencils, pencils, notes and the such that would last them all year or at least until the Christmas Holidays.

Then they went clothing shopping and purchase all the things they would like to wear and the such. By the time, they were done a good portion of the day was gone when they flooed back to the Potter house. They were in luck that no one was around.

Going up to Harry's room they took out all their belongings and began to get it all organized as it would mean less trouble later. After getting things the way they liked it, they began reading over the first years course books. They really didn't need to as they had already read through James and Lily's but did it as some things change over time.

* * *

A/N: This style is something new I am trying.


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Blood and Darkness

Chapter 4

* * *

It was September 1, and Harry and Hermione woke up early to avoid the Potters. As they were already had their things packed they didn't have much to do. Quietly, they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. They made themselves big meals and snacks as they would be on the train for six hours and knew that eating the treats from the Trolley wouldn't fill them up. When they were done, they flooed to the platform. As it was really early, they were the only ones there and had their pick of the compartments. They picked one and put their stuff in before locking it. They were going back to the muggle world to eat breakfast.

Changing their appearances to make them look like 16 years, they walked into the muggle. They went to a diner and out a hearty breakfast. Done with breakfast, they left the diner.

"Harry, lets do some exploring. It will be hours until the train leaves" said Hermione.

"Okay but if we miss the train it will be your fault." said Harry.

"I know but lets go okay" said Hermione.

They went exploring through many assortment of shops opened and was drawn to Nevo. Walking inside, they found a shop filled with all sorts of things from clothing to swords and everything in between. Walk around they picked up a few items they liked before going up to the counter to pay for them.

"I have a few other items I think you might be interested in" said the clerk from behind the counter. Before they could say anything, he had went to the back room and came back with a small chest. "I think you will need it"

Not wanting to be rude they purchased it.

"How much is all of it" asked Hermione.

"7 galleons" said the clerk and they paid him before leaving. Before going back to the train, they stopped at a few shops and purchased some things before going back to the Hogwarts Express. They had been gone a little longer than they had planned and now the Platform was full of people. It was full with excited muggleborns with their anxious and awestruck parents. Purebloods that stood cold and distant bidding farewell to their children. Children looking for friends and discussing their summers.

Making it to the train, they went straight to their compartment and glad they had saved themselves a seat before hand. They had picked a seat near the front were the Prefects would be as most would avoid these compartments and they would keep trouble away.

Settling in the compartment, they took their purchases out. They stored the food in their bag with preservative, featherweight and undetectable extension charms on it. Stored away everything except what they had bought at Nevo.

Both Harry and Hermione were trying to open the chest when it began to glow. When the glowing died down it opened. Looking inside they found fabric, pulling it out they found that it contained two robes they found were robes of invisibility. Under the robes were two daggers along with a few books inside. They were on elementals.

They already had a little control over their elemental powers but this book gave them instruction on how to perfect the skill and told them more about what they were.

Looking at their other purchases, Harry and Hermione had fell in love with these pair of boots that was made out of some snake skin and was suppose to be almost indestructible. They got these belts that had different compartments that you could be things inside. It even a compartment for potion ingredients you find. It look like a regular belt until you tapped it with your wand in a certain sequence.

After going over all their items, Hermione and Harry decided to just talk for a little while.

"All the teachers are competent except for the D.A.D.A. and the History of Magic teachers. From what we found out, D.A.D.A. and History of Magic are the two lessons that we will need to do mostly self-studying. Over the last decade or so the teachers for D.A.D.A. have gotten of lesser quality because teachers don't seem to last longer than a year. History of Magic is taught by a three hundred year old ghost whose lessons are outdated. But the other lessons are okay" said Harry.

"Well it is a good thing, we decided to continue our pensive lessons as we are going to need them. We can ask one of the other professors, older students or find other materials that will give use the answer in those subjects as well." said Hermione.

"That would be a sound investment so we could get ahead or specialize in a subject that isn't taught at Hogwarts. This way we are not restricted" said Harry.

"That was what I was thinking. Hogwarts didn't offer enough subjects for me so this way I would get the extra subjects and still attend a normal school environment" said Hermione.

"You are right" said Harry.

"Now I was wondering if I can ask you opinion on something" said Hermione.

"Like what" asked Harry.

"It is just a way to use our time better. There are 168 hours in a week. 31 hours a week we spend in lessons and if we sleep 56 hours a week. Add 11 hours a week for eating, bathing and dressing and subtract that by the hours in a week, that will leave us with roughly 70 hours that are unused. If we spend those 70 hours wisely, we can increase our knowledge tremendously during our time at Hogwarts. If we keep up with his study plan, we probably could take our N.E.W.T.S. by fourth year."

"That is a lot of work and are we not going to have fun and be kids. Remember we decided we would try doing that for now on. We are already ahead of children our age as we have already complete what most first years possibly third years know." said Harry.

"I was just giving an example and I wasn't planning on us studying the whole time." said Hermione.

"It is something to aim for but it is a bit took much work" said Harry.

"Like I said it was just an example" said Hermione.

It wasn't long before the Hogwarts Expressed arrived and they were placed on boats that took them to the castle. Where they were herded into the Great Hall to be sorted.

Up at the Head Table, Severus was looking over this year's first years. They were much like other years looking nervous and in awe. He could tell already who was going to be in Slytherin.

He saw his godson Draco. He planned to try and guide him away from all his father's teachings. He did what he could during the times they spent together but he had to be gentle to not cause suspicion. He hoped that he could show the boy that is father's ways were not right or the best for him.

He noticed the child he wasn't looking forward to teaching, Jake Potter. He was even more arrogant than his father. His parents had spoilt him rotten and in his opinion he was worst off than his godson and that was saying something.

Harry was looking around and felt like he was being watched. Looking up, he noticed that it was Prof. Snape. He recognized him from some of his mother's old photo albums. He looked nothing like James portrayed him and actually looked much better. Harry had seen seem pictures of him and some of his mothers old photo albums but the last picture of taken of him was when he was 15 and he had changed a bit since then. He was still tall but he had filled out nicely and his nose actually went well with his face. It gave him character. His overall appearance wasn't contemporarily handsome but he was good-looking in his own rights. He had that hold dark mysterious bad boy type of vibe coming from him.

Harry smiled at him and was surprised when he saw a flicker of shock before it disappeared.

As the sorting went him and Hermione ended up in Ravenclaw. Harry noticed that a few of the teachers were very surprised by Hermione's sorting. He suppose they thought she would end up in Slytherin like her parents but they fail to realized that not all children are like their parents. Yes, Hermione knew more dark spells and rituals than most and she had a bit of a dark side but spending the first five years of your life surrounded by insane deatheaters will do that to you. Harry sometimes wonders what kept Hermione from becoming like her parents but realized that was something that he wasn't meant to know.

The moment many had been waiting for came. "Potter, Jake!" exclaimed Prof. McGonagall with a lot more enthusiasm than she had for the other students. Harry just looked at her with disappointment in her eyes as she was like so many others seeing Jake as this great being when he was nothing but a spoilt, whinny brat.

Whispers broke out as he marched up to the stop and sat down.

_"The Jake Potter?"_

_"I can't believe he's actually here!"_

_"Jake Potter, as in the Boy-Who-Lived!"_

Jake's sorting was just like Draco's as the hat barely touched his head before yelling out. **GRYFFINDOR!"**

The Gryffindor table was cheering very loudly and the Weasley twins could be heard shouting "We got Potter". The other houses weren't amused by this show but Jake was loving it. He strutted to his seat at the Gryffindor table like his was some kind of royalty.

Harry noticed Prof. McGonagall looking happy about the sorting. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. He noticed Prof. Snape didn't look happy about it. If anything he looked disgusted. Everyone else seemed happy about the sorting.

The Gryffindors went crazy cheering as they got the BWL. It was quite annoying to here but Jake loved it. He walked over to the Gryffindor table with a smug smile on his face. He acted like it was there highest honor to have him here.

As the sorting continued, Hermione and Harry scoped out the staff while still paying attention to the sorting. The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was hard to miss as he stood out like a sore thumb with his outrageous robes and he had a very powerful magical aura. Most would just overlook it but they could sense the great power coming from him.

They looked a few of the other staff which Harry had seen from time to time at the Potters home accept Binns the ghost history professor, the guy in the purple turban that looked rather frighten.

The sorting ended with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin.

"Welcome," he said beaming, arms wide open. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" It was moments later that the feast appeared.

People started clapping around them but Harry and Hermione weren't sure whether to laugh or not. It just seemed surreal that an esteemed Headmaster would say something like that.

An older Ravenclaw noticed their confused faces at his words and decided to help them out.

"He always says things like that so don't take it personally" said a pretty girl. They thought she could be either a 5 or 6 year by the looks of it and that theory was supported by the fact she was wearing a Prefect badge.

"But what is the point of it. I mean one of the greatest wizards that could bestow some real wisdom to us but he says only silly words" said Hermione disappointed.

"I understand but he is a genius and they tend to be a bit eccentric. My name is (Penelope) Penny Clearwater and I am one of the Ravenclaw Prefects. If you need any help come and talk with me"

"Will do" said Hermione and the boys nodded in agreement.

"Hermione don't get depressed over finding things are not perfect. If life was perfect than you would be bored. Now stop moping and eat. Remember lessons start tomorrow and we will need our strength." said Harry.

Before the students were dismissed to bed, Dumbledore gave the students a few warnings like the Forbidden Forest was forbidden to all students, not to go to the third floor corridor unless you wished to die a painful death were among the warnings. Then he had the school stand for the most horrendous butchered version of the school song that made Hermione and Harry want to gag.

They noticed that Dumbledore was the only staff member happy while the others looked pained and some looked about to burst into tears. The Slytherins didn't seem too happy about it and even some of the older Ravenclaws but the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors sung loud and proud.

Once dismissed the first years followed the Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope (Penny) Clearwater, out of the Great Hall. She led them to the West Tower that housed the Ravenclaws' common room and dorms. Hermione and Harry made sure to note where the directions they had traveled from so they wouldn't have trouble finding the Great Hall tomorrow. They stopped at a door with an eagle head protruding from it.

Penny tapped the eagle's head once and it came to life. "Hello Dearies, to enter all you have to do is answer this riddle. One by one we fall, down into the depths of the past, and our world is ever upturned, so that yet sometimes we will last"

"Now unlike the other houses were a password is needed, you will have to solve a riddle. If you can't than you would have to wait for someone to come and solve it. So can any of you firsties know the answer" asked Penny.

Immediately, Hermione answered, "Sand in an hourglass"

"Correct" said the Eagle and the door open for them. Penny was impressed that a firstie knew the answer. She gestured for them to head inside and they quickly filed in.

The common room was decorated in the house color of blue and bronze. It had a round shape and it was filled with blue hangings and fat armchairs. Its domed ceiling was painted with stars and features a replica statue of Rowena wearing her diadem. From the glimpse out the window, Hermione thought it would have a nice view during the day time. What impressed Hermione and Harry the most the bookcases full of books. They had read about Ravenclaw having its own library but to see it was a entirely different thing.

There were tables and chairs all around for you to do your homework and work on projects.

"Listen up, I know you are tired but there are a few things we must discuss before. First, you all need to be in the common room by 7:10 as our head of house will like to speak with you. After that you will be lead to breakfast and I advise you to memorize the route as that will be your only time you will be willingly lead. Here in Ravenclaw, how we choose our dorms are different. You have your pick of them and anyone can share with you be it a boy or girl but those are your dorms for the next seven years. It will not be changed unless Prof. Flitwick says so. The dorms are through that door" said Penny indicating said door and the first years headed through it.

Hermione and Harry followed the others through the door and watched most partnered with one of their friends or chose to stay by themselves. They were picking the most attractive rooms but Harry and Hermione decided to keep on looking. They walked way past were the others had chosen to room until they noticed a decrepit looking door hidden away. You wouldn't really noticed it as it was covered and filth but they decided to have a look inside.

The room was perfect. It was very spacious with a skylight that gave you an excellent very of the stars. It was also had couple of huge windows that Hermione believed she saw the mountains and the Forest.

The duo went exploring around as they noticed a few doors. Harry found two spacious rooms and felt that both had wards on them. They would be good for setting up a potion lab and a spell casting room.

Hermione nearly flip when she noticed that this room had its own personal library that was filled to the brim with books. It was even a nice study area.

Exiting from the rooms they found, it was a big surprise to find that their stuff had been brought inside and that the room had been cleaned along with furnished. It now had three nice beds, bedside tables, and the such. They knew it was the house elves that had done this but they thought they would have at least heard them.

"Harry, you won't believe what a found…a library filled with books" said Hermione jumping with excitement.

"I found two rooms that are warded that we could use for a potion lab and a spell casting room." said Harry.

"From what we have found already, I suspect as time goes on we will find more. I am totally loving this dorm" said Hermione.

"I agree. It will be very useful to us in the future" said Harry.

After a bit more talking, they decided to turn in as they had a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I originally was going to have them sorted into Slytherin but felt it would be better to be in Ravenclaw for now. This way they will stay under the radar for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

They arrived downstairs early and waited along with a few other students to come down. By 7 a.m. all the Ravenclaws were downstairs when Flitwick walked in. He handed all the Ravenclaws their schedules, a map, a leather-bound book, an a Quill. He dismissed the older students but held the first years back.

"I would like to say, welcome to Ravenclaw. I am only giving you a short speech as I know you would like to get to breakfast soon." said Flitwick.

"Beside you schedules, I have given you a map that will tell you where to find the Great Hall and such like different classrooms will be. I advise you to keep them as classrooms tend to change each year and this map is self-updating. At the beginning of the book has the rules that govern Ravenclaw house, you may notice it is split up by subjects along with areas noted for journal or projects. Well that is where you can write you notes or assignments for lessons. You can write in it as a journal to remember your time here and on your progress on a project. It has spells on it so that only you and anyone you want can read it. Also it has a never-ending supply of paper. What ever you write in that book is private to you. And last is a enchanted Quill. It is a dictating, quick quotes along with spell and grammar checking qualities. They are charmed to only work for you along with spells on it to make it tamper proof."

He paused for a moment to allow them to absorb what he just said before continuing.

"As Ravenclaws, we are known of our intelligence. People expect us to always have our heads in some book and receive the best grades. While it is true to a certain expect, I do encourage you to venture out. You are much more that a bookish claw, you can be brave, loyal and cunning. It is just the hat sorts you on just one aspect of your character not all of it." said Flitwick.

"I expect you to do well in your lessons but I understand that not everyone is good at everything. If you give you all to a subject and still only receive an Acceptable, I am proud of you. Just do your best and if you need any help, ask. We will have are house meeting Friday evening and I would discuss more things with you in detail. Now follow me to the Great Hall"

Making it to the Great Hall, they sat down and began enjoying breakfast. They noticed that only the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuffs were her but didn't see any Gryffindors.

"Where are the Gryffindors" Hermione asked Penny.

"They are still in bed and that is how we like it" said the Prefect.

"Why" asked Hermione.

"Because they are rather loud and more than a few have so horrendous eating habits that make it hard for us to eat. You will see when they come down. They are just to much for someone to deal with this early in the morning" said Penny.

Hermione believed her and went back to enjoying her breakfast. By the time, the owls bringing the morning mail all the students where in the Great Hall.

"Hermione, why are you having more than one newspaper delivered" asked Penny.

"I have found that the integrity of some newspapers is questionable so I order more than one to compare them. You would be surprise by the differences you find in newspapers if you read them" said Hermione.

"I have never thought of that" said Penny before turning back to her friends.

"So what do we have first today" asked Harry.

"Transfiguration." said Hermione.

Before leaving Harry received a letter from his parents. He already knew what it said and just placed it into his bag before heading to the classroom.

They decided to leave early so they would have time to find their classroom and so they wouldn't be late for their lesson. Thankfully, they had all their things inside the book bag so no unnecessary trips back to the dorm.

They sat in the back near the doors and got out the necessary items which consisted spiral notebooks, the quill Flitwick had given this morning, pencils and pens. They did also take out some parchment encase they teacher rather they use parchment.

They quickly looked over the first few chapters again before the bell rang and students came pouring inside. The tardy bell had already rang when Jake and Ron came racing into the classroom.

"Thank Merlin, she isn't here, yet" said Ron loudly sitting down, in one of the three remaining sits left. They were right in the front and near McGonagall's desk.

"Yeah or we would have been in big trouble" sighed Jake in relief collapsing in the chair beside Ron.

"Or perhaps I was just waiting to turn you two into pocket watches. Maybe then at least one of you would get to my lesson on time." said Professor McGonagall sternly after she returned to her normal form as she had been in her animagus form which was a cat.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall but we got lost. I promise it will not happen again" said Jake giving her a charming smile. For a moment, Harry could have sworn her eyes soften before she went back to the stern teacher look.

"Very well, today we will be discussing the theory behind Transfiguration" said Prof. McGonagall. That is how they spent their time, writing notes and talking about the theory until almost the end of class when she placed matches on everyone's desk.

They were told to try to turn the match into a needle.

"If anyone gets their match transfigured on the first try, I will award you, 50 house points. If anyone can get it transfigured by the end of class then you will be awarded 5 house points, You may begin" said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione and Harry was able to get this spell down first but no one noticed as they were busy concentrating on theirs and Prof. McGonagall was hovering around Jake helping him. No one noticed the 100 sapphire stones falling into the glass jar in the classroom or in the Great Hall. It was recorded for Hermione and Harry turning the match into a needle on the first try.

The duo were upset by Prof. McGonagall's behavior as they noticed a few students struggling and needing help but she was too busy with Jake to even noticed.

Neville was having difficulty trying to transfigure his needle. He tried to get the teachers attention but she was too focus on Jake to notice. Harry who was sitting nearby, noticed that he was having difficulty and Prof. McGonagall wasn't about to come and help so decided to take pity on the boy.

"Do you need a little help" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Neville.

"Firstly you need to remember to pronounce the incantation properly along with getting the wand movements as accurate as possible. The most important thing is visualization of what you want to happen. You need to want it to happen and allow you magic to do it for you" said Harry.

After a little correction, Neville was able to turn his match into a needle by the end of the lesson.

When the bell ranged everyone began packing up their belongings and heading to their next lesson. Prof. McGonagall began to look around the classroom to gather up the matches and was pleasantly surprise to notice that eight students had gotten their match transfigured into a needle.

She thought that only Jake had been able to do it but was happy to see that she had a promising class this year. She would have to find out who did it to award the points to the correct people. She didn't realize that the points had already been awarded and recorded.

She didn't even realized she had given Jake all her attention while annoying the other students. But Jake as the boy-who-lived needed all the help as he was the most important student she had. With that thought in mind she didn't realize the grievous mistake she made by doing such a thing.

* * *

Transfiguration was okay if you overlooked the fact that Prof. McGonagall favored her house and more importantly Jake Potter.

D.A.D.A. and History of Magic turned out be a joke. Quirrell was a strutting mess that you could barely understand. You learnt more from the book than you did from him. Binns was a three hundred year old ghost that talked in a monotone voice that put students to sleep on top of the fact his lessons were three hundred years out of date.

Charms was quite enjoyable with Prof. Flitwick as the teacher. He was a fair-minded teacher and his lessons were entertaining.

Herbology was interesting and the teacher Prof. Sprout was nice. She like Flitwick seemed to be very fair-minded.

Astronomy was an okay lesson but the teacher seemed a bit redrawn. She did know her subject.

Finally Potions, which he was very thankful was with the Huffelpuff's and not the Gryffindors. He really only had Astronomy and Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. That was a blessing as the less time he seen his brother the better.

Sitting at the back, Hermione and Harry took there things out and were ready when Prof. Snape came in. His entrance was quite dramatic and made an impression.

"Listen up, you are here to learn the complex science and exact art of potion making," he began. He voice was quiet just a slightly louder than a whisper but the class heard and understood every word he spoke. He like Prof. McGonagall could easily hold their students attention without yelling or even threatening.

"As there is no foolish wand-waving in my class. I doubt many of you would see potion making as magic. I do not expect any of you to see the beauty of a simmering cauldron or the gentle power of liquids running through human veins, ensnarling his senses. I can teach you to bottle glory, brew fame, even put a stopper of death – as long as you aren't a big bunch of dunderheads as I usually forced to teach."

"The Potion is on the board begin," snapped Severus with a wave of his wand the instructions to the potion appeared.

Severus watched quietly as the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws worked quietly on their potions. This was his favorite class as these students didn't give him any problems unlike the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Severus just wished that Dumbledore would stop pairing those two together as he is placing two rival houses that live to hurt the other.

Severus was a little curious about Harry Potter. From what he heard from the other teachers, he was hardworking and didn't cause any trouble. He was going to wait until he had an opinion of them.

When he was looking over the potions this class produced, they were all acceptable but two stood out. They belonged to Hermione and Harry. They were good enough to use in the infirmary. He would have to keep a close eye on them. It wasn't all the time that he found students that had talent for Potions and he would encourage them to pursue it.

* * *

In the library, Hermione and Harry were discussing their first week at Hogwarts.

"I still can't believe that the headmaster only told us silly words on our first night. He should have said something profound" said Hermione still upset about their first night at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be acting so disappointed as his words did have meaning but in a different way" said Harry.

"But Harry, what meaning could they have" said Hermione.

"Did you look at the reactions of students around us especially the Gryffindors" said Harry.

"Well the Slytherins didn't really react but I notice some look at him with disgust in their eyes. I noticed some Ravenclaws trying to analyze the words, some clapped and others just ignored him. The many of the Hugglepuffs and most of the Gryffindors reacted the same way by clapping rather loudly and cheering him on." said Hermione.

"That is the point" said Harry but Hermione still looked a little confused.

"Hermione, the words didn't have any real meaning but Dumbledore was doing that to impress the students that would most likely follow his lead and those would be…" said Harry.

"Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. I must say that is brilliant in a rather manipulative sort a way. I thought he was a Gryffindor." said Hermione.

"Hermione, he is a very influential man in the wizarding world and he didn't just get that power sitting around drinking tea. He is known as a grade A politician and for people like that manipulation is second nature" said Harry.

"Yeah, I know but I was still hoping that maybe things would be different here" said Hermione.

"Then we will just have to try and fix it" said Harry.

"I wonder why two core courses are being taught by incompetent teachers. For a muggle-raise students History is very important since normally you are kept ignorant of the magical world until you are eleven. With that class being taught by Binns, it will keep muggle-students from ever wanting to learn on their own." ranted Hermione.

"You answered your own question. Most Purebloods are very prejudice against muggleborns and by denying them history, they are denying them an important part of their magical heritage. But if you want to learn it than you call always do it on your won." said Harry.

"As for D.A.D.A., I overheard some of the older students talking about how there is suppose to be a curse on that job as no teacher last more than a year. I believe those two course are best for self-learning"

"Also why are we not being taught Ancient Runes or Arithmancy. In the books we bought on them, they are important part of spell casting and even potion making. Unlike spells that could be easily cancelled, a spelled casted using a Runes is harder to break" said Hermione.

"We can learn those on our own and take the classes in third year but I agree with you. I see us doing a lot of self-studying in the future" said Harry.

"I still can't believe how McGonagall favors Jake Potter more than the others. I saw one of the students having their hand up for a good ten minutes but she was so focus on him to notice. That is just unacceptable" ranted Hermione.

"Then we will have to can that. How about when we see a student struggling we try to help. Maybe the shame of other students helping each other might make her change" said Harry.

"Good idea" said Hermione.

"Thanks, so do you want to know how Jake did in Potion today" said Harry a little amused.

"Yes" said Hermione.

He went about describing how Jake couldn't answer simple questions that even he knew. You could find them in the first chapter of your Potions book or One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. When he to described the question, Hermione agreed with him. If Jake had read a bit than he would have known the answers.

"But that is not the best part. Jake and Ron were partnered together to make the Boils Cure Potion but added the Porcupine Quills at the wrong time and melted their cauldron. It got all over them and everyone else had to get on their stools while Prof. Snape banished the mess. He doesn't like them very much" said Harry

"I can understand" said Hermione

* * *

AN: I am very conflicted about how I will portray the Potters from now on. I don't want to go overboard like I seen many of the stories were James and Lily are complete arses but I don't want them seen as saints either. I might redeem them at the end of the story but I am not sure as James and Lily were never my favorite characters.

I will add on friends for Harry and Hermione as time goes on. If you want a future pairing tell me and I see if I can fit it in but I will tell you now that I will not do most of the canon pairings like Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron. Also, I see Hermione and Harry as siblings so will not write them as a couple. Also any pairings will not be until at least fourth to fifth year.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: AU. This is a wrong-boy-who-lived story.

Warnings: This story may contain child abuse, violence, gore, coarse language, and homicidal and suicidal thoughts and actions. More may be added to future chapters.

Rated: T. I may raise it later, and tell me if you think it should be raised.

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

Chapter 6

* * *

It was at the end of the first week when Hermione was approached by her cousin, Draco Malfoy.

"Are you Bellatrix & Rodulphus' daughter" he asked bluntly.

"Not very subtle are you and for that matter, it is not concern of yours who are my parents" said Hermione in a hard tone.

"I just wanted to know if we were family" stated Draco.

"Listen, when or if I tell you will be up to me and so for now leave me alone and stay out of my way" said Hermione walking away from him.

* * *

"So what did Malfoy want" asked Harry.

"If we were family or not" Hermione said simply.

"Did you tell him" asked Harry.

"No as I saw it as none of his business if we are related or not. It not like it matter to him or his family before. They never looked for me or cared what happened to me before. In my opinion I only have one family member and that is you" said Hermione.

Harry dropped the subject as he knew it wouldn't go over well trying to ask her anything else.

* * *

Thursday of the next week was flying lessons. Harry was left wondering what idiot thought it was a good idea to have all four houses together for one lesson, especially Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Hermione and Harry had arrived early to get the best brooms and noticed Neville had came early as well. He was very nervous. They were lucky to be the first ones to arrive.

"Neville, you will be alright but you need to not be so nervous. We will be by you if something happen. Just relax" said Harry.

Harry was giving him a few instructions and actually got Neville on a broom before the class arrived so that he was more comfortable. Neville's real problem was nerves.

When the class arrived, Madame Hooch came out and instructed everyone what they needed to do. Harry and Hermione made sure to stay close to Neville encase something went wrong but Neville ended up okay. It was Brian Dunstan that had problems. It wasn't his flying skills but the old broken down brooms that was the problem. It malfunction and caused him to lose control of his broom and ended up breaking his wrist. While Harry realize Brian needed medical attention, he wondered why a teacher would leave a class full of eleven years alone with brooms was stupid in Harry's opinion. Especially when she could have easily had one of the students take him to the infirmary but witches and wizards did lack logic on many things.

No sooner was the teacher out of earshot when Draco Malfoy started laughing and he was joined by his housemates.

"Did you see his face, the great lump!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"Shut up, Malfoy" said Jake. Harry just rolled his eyes. Leave it to Jake to act like a hero.

"Oh, I am so scared" said Draco faking shudders of terror. Malfoy noticed Brian's Remembrall on the ground. "If the idiot had used this he might have remembered how to stop"

"Give that back, Malfoy" shouted Jake.

"Or what?" said Malfoy. "I think will just leave it somewhere he can find it– – – how about a tree."

"Give it" said Jake approaching Malfoy but he hopped on his broom and began flying. Jake did the same thing but with less style than Malfoy. Jake flew after Malfoy until he threw the Remembrall and got back on the ground. In a kind of clumsy manner, Jake caught it before it hit the ground and tumbled off his broom.

"Mr. Potter, I hope you felt your foolish attempt of flying was worth the trouble you are in" said Prof. Snape as he walked over to them. "Come with me now"

Jake looked like he was about to faint but followed. The Slytherins just sniggered about it. Harry silently prayed that Jake would get into trouble for once in his life.

Later that evening when Hermione and Harry overheard Ron and Jake talking about how he had made the Quidditch them.

"So instead of punishing Jake for flying, Prof. McGonagall gave him the position of Seeker." said Hermione angrily. I was a breech of school rules and unfair to the other students.

"If the headmaster okayed it he can and I doubt he would deny his golden boy a chance like that" said Harry.

"But they shouldn't be favoring him like that" said Hermione.

"He is the boy-who-lived so the rules don't apply to him" spat Harry bitterly. It was the story of his life. Everyone always made an exception for Jake and Harry was sick and tired of it.

At dinner that night, Jake was there eating with his friends and looked rather smug. Harry looked up at the staff table and noticed that Prof. Snape was fuming about it and the fact he was glaring at Jake spoke volumes. He also noticed that Prof. McGonagall looked rather smug as well.

Harry was having a hard time controlling his emotions and that would mean disaster. Noticing Harry's struggle, Hermione decided to distract him.

"Hey look at the newspaper" said Hermione shoving the paper at Harry. She rather not think about the unfairness of school politics. Harry read the article that Hermione was talking about. It was another article about the break-in at Gringotts.

"I thought Gringotts was the safest place in the world beside's Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Yeah but someone broke in" said Harry.

"They had to be very desperate" said Hermione.

"I wonder who would do it." said Harry.

"I don't know but I feel that it has something to do with what is on the third floor" said Hermione.

"But that is very stupid to bring something like that to a school full of children. If they were willing to break-in to Gringotts, what to say they wouldn't do the same at Hogwarts. He is endanger the lives of innocent students" said Harry.

"Yeah, I logical thinking person would know that but remember the school is being ran by a Gryffindor" said Hermione and that answered Harry's question. He lived with Gryffindors and on several occasions wondered if they were dumb.

The next day, Hermione and Harry were heading to the library when they passed Jake and Ron. They overheard them talking about something.

_'I can't believe that rat faced Malfoy stood us up' complained Jake._

_'He is afraid of you. That is why he couldn't face you and sent Filch instead' said Ron._

_'Yeah and we nearly got killed because of that giant three headed dog on the Third Flood' was the last they heard of the conversation_.

"That sounded like a Cerberus. They are used to guard things and it most be very important if they use something like that" said Hermione once they were in the library.

"Yes, and they must have set up more than one form of protection but that doesn't help us figure out what it is" said Harry.

"Well it does tell us it is of great importance. We just have to do more research into his friends as if it was his he would already had it at the school" said Hermione.

* * *

Time went by rather quickly because Halloween seemed to have snuck up on them. They were busy feeling their days with much learning and discovery. They were enjoying their studies especially Potions with Prof. Snape. The class held much intrigue and they couldn't wait until they would get into the harder stuff. They even made a few friends and two of them were Fred and George Weasley. They were okay in their books as they were a little different a bit of misfits in their own way.

As Hermione and Harry were making their way down to the Great Hall for the feast, when someone set off smoke bombs on the stairs. It was a bit difficult to see because of the smoke so they go a little confused. When they were able to see again, they were inside an unfamiliar corridor and tried to find their way out. They opened a door and walking inside it was dark. It took a few moments before they thought to use their wands and said a lighting spell. They got the scare of their life when they were face-to-face with a three headed Cerberus and realized they were on the third floor.

Thinking quickly, Hermione realize they were too far away from the door to make it when she noticed that they were standing by a trapdoor and open it. She pulled Harry inside with her. They fell a long ways down until they landed on something soft that felt plant-like.

They quickly got up and realize that the plant wanted them to stay but they were quicker. Lighting their wands, they noticed that it was devil's snare. It liked damp and dark places as sunlight harmed it.

"What are we going to do" asked Hermione.

"We can't go back the way we came so, I suggest we just keep going and hope we find a way out of here" asked Harry.

"We feel a long ways down and we could be all the way in the dungeons or possibly below them" said Hermione.

"Probably right but we need to move forward" said Harry.

As they walked on, they went through a passageway sloped downward, and it reminded Harry of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons that were suppose to guard their vaults. If they met a dragon, Harry doubted they would survive.

The passageway lead to a lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. Two brooms appeared out of nowhere beside them.

"Harry, those are not birds" said Hermione.

"They are keys" said Harry. "I think we are suppose to fly up and retrieve the key that unlocks that door. It sound most likely be different from the others. It probably is silver like the door handle and old-fashion looking"

"No, it would be best if we summoned them to us" said Hermione.

Focusing on the key they wanted, they said the spell and it flew at them. Jumping out of its way, they barely kept from getting struck by it but thankfully it hit the wall behind.

Picking up the key, they place it in the lock and turned it. They left that room but not before taking the brooms with them.

Then next chamber was so dark that they couldn't see anything at all. As they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal a huge chessboard. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Seeing as there are three missing pieces, it would seem that they want us to play across" said Hermione.

"I don't think that would be a good idea as I feel this would be like wizard chess" said Harry.

"As I don't think we could just walk across, we should fly across" said Hermione.

"That is what we should do. We have brooms" said Harry.

"You are kidding right" hoped Hermione.

"No" said Harry.

Both hopped on their brooms and flew over the board. They noticed a door on the wall behind the white pieces and flew to it. They had just made it to the door, when a noise alert them to something happening behind them. Turning around, they saw the white queen just as she threw her sword at them. They were able to fly out of the way and it broke through the door. Still on their brooms, they flew threw the broken door and was shock to see a dead mountain troll. It had been killed by the sword the white queen threw at them.

Another doorway was open and they flew through it. Landing their brooms, they saw a table at its center with seven different shaped potion phials lined up. Sensing no real danger in the room, they walked over to the potion. A second later purple fire sprang up on the doorway behind them and black fire covered the doorway in front of them. They were trapped.

Walking over to the table, they instantly noticed a piece of parchment with writing on it.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second right on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic- it's logic- a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"So can you figure it out" asked Harry.

"Listen up" said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple fire."

"But how will we know which to drink?" asked Harry.

"Give me a minute."

Hermione read over the paper several times. She studied each potion until at last she figured it out.

"Got it," she said showing him the two phials. "This one will get us through the black fire and this one will get us through the purple fire.

"So which one are we going to do go through the black fire or back through the purple fire" said Harry. "Since we already went this far, we could just keep going on"

"I agree but we will have to leave the brooms here as the fire would burn them up" said Hermione.

"Okay" said Harry. They each drank a third of the potion that would get them through the black fire and immediately felt as if their bodies even their insides were soaked in ice.

Taking a deep breath, they walked through the black flames and was rather surprised when they came out unharmed. Moments later, they were inside another chamber that only held a large mirror.

Harry walked in front of it and saw himself. Then his mirror self winked at him and pulled a blood-red stone out of his pocket before placing it back in his pocket. Harry instantly felt a weight in his pocket.

Turning his glaze from the mirror, Harry placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the red stone for Hermione and himself to see.

"How did you get that" asked Hermione and Harry described what happened. "It must have been some enchantment. Lets just get out of here okay"

Walking back through the black fire, they re-entered the room and took the potion for the purple-fire but not before grabbing their brooms. They flew pass the other challenges and even pass the Cerberus, who was oddly distracted. They decided to go back to their dorm and stash the stone when they noticed that their house was making their way back into the dorm. They overheard the other Ravenclaws talking about how Quirrell had ran into the Great Hall screaming about a Troll before fainting.

Hermione and Harry found that a little suspicious as Prof. Quirrell's specialized in Trolls and should have been able to handled the troll. They had been a little suspicious of him when they noticed that his stuttering pattern was off. Also Harry would get strange headaches his lesson that he didn't associate with the garlic at all.

* * *

A/N: I promised more glimpses of the Harry's and Hermione's life pre-Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

A Little Blood and Darkness

Summary: AU. This is a wrong-boy-who-lived story.

Warnings: This story may contain child abuse, violence, gore, coarse language, and homicidal and suicidal thoughts and actions. Slash. More may be added to future chapters.

Rated: T. I may raise it later, and tell me if you think it should be raised.

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

Reread chapter one as it is completely different.

Chapter 7

* * *

The next day they found out that Jake and Ron had saved Neville from the troll. From what they heard it was their fault in the first place that it happened as they had been teasing him and he had fled to the bathroom. Now the three seemed like they had become friends.

As it was Friday, they got the afternoons off and they were in their room.

"Harry, I figured out what we have" said Hermione.

"What is this stone" asked Harry.

"The Philosopher's Stone, when opened up one of the Chocolate frogs it was Dumbledore and it meant Nicholas Flamel and the stone. It all fits." said Hermione.

"It does but why would he have Dumbledore hide it when he had kept it safe for several hundreds of years" said Harry.

"Dumbledore could have borrowed it under false pretences" said Hermione.

"We need to get this back to him before anyone realize we have it as it would be too dangerous if falls in the wrong hands" said Harry.

Days later, Nicholas was enjoying breakfast when an owl with a pack flew inside. He noticed it was one of Hogwarts' school owls. Opening the package, he noticed a stuff bear and a note attached said open me. He did and noticed that it was his stone and another note inside. He read it and felt such anger at his old students Dumbledore. Two first years had been able to get through the traps and he was just lucky they had given it back to him.

He was thinking about going to Hogwarts and berating his old student but thought better of it. It would do Dumbledore well to sit and stew for a little while thinking the stone was stolen. He wrote back to the two that had given him his stone back and told them to not say anything.

When Harry and Hermione received the letter, they liked the old Alchemist even more as what he planned to do to Dumbledore was cruel but he need to learn a lesson.

* * *

"I still can't believe Dumbledore would leave something like it so unprotected that two first years were able to get it" said Hermione.

"You are right. Those challenges were way to easy but it doesn't make sense. Shouldn't he be worried about someone stealing it. Whatever this is could be dangerous if someone got it and wanted to do evil with it" said Harry.

"That could be anyone" said Hermione.

"But they would have to be very desperate to try of rob Gringotts and especially if they tried here at Hogwarts with Dumbledore here" said Harry.

"It is late. Why don't we discuss more of this later." said Hermione.

"Okay" said Harry.

That night it took Harry awhile to fall asleep as his mind was filled with several thoughts. One partiular was about the letter he received from his parents while his father. Instead of congratulating him for making into Ravenclaw, he was told what a disappointment he was for not being a Gryffindor. Harry knew he should be use to such comments but they still hurt. He was just lucky he had Hermione. Sometimes, he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't met her.

Hermione had been with him through so much like when James and Lily decided that after the forest incident he needed to go away. They sent him to a boarding school in London called Raven's Crossing. They thought it was just a muggle boarding school but it wasn't exactly. It an exclusive boarding school that taught both magical and non-magical courses. Harry was glad to be sent to the place as it became his home in a way. He never felt at home at the Potter household where he was invisible and not worth to be noticed by his so-called family. At Raven's Crossing, he had more than Hermione noticing that he was much more than Jake's brother. He was his own person and respected for it.

He just hoped he could find something similar at Hogwarts but he doubted he would anytime soon.

* * *

By the second week of November, the Quidditch Season had begun and it was the day of the Slytherin vs. Gryffindors. Harry and Hermione with the other Ravenclaws. Harry noticed his parents sitting at the teacher's box. He guess so they could worship Jake even more. He would think being their children as well, they would check on him but that was not the case. He was hurt but glad in a way.

Harry was secretly hoping that Jake end up embarrassing himself today.

"Welcome all to the first Quidditch match of the season– – Slytherin verses GRYFFINDOR!" yelled Lee Jordan.

"Honestly why do they have a Gryffindor commentating" whispered Hermione. It was true that it would be best not to have someone from either house that is playing to commentate the game but things like that seem the norm at Hogwarts.

"First the Gryffindor lineup. Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angela Johnson, Oliver Wood– – and their newest seeker who is none other than our very own JAKE POTTER!" many cheered. Then Lee Jordan called up the Slytherin lineup and wasn't enthusiastic at all.

"For the Slytherins, Miles Bletchley, Bole, Derrick, Marcus Flint, Terence Higgs, Adrian Pucey and Montague"

Not long later the game began. "Flint grabs the Quaffle first; he dodges Bell, Johnson and avoids Bludger from one of the Weasley Twins. Flint shoots, and scores. Score 10 - 0 Slytherin. Come on Gryffindors you can do better than this"

"Mr. Jordan!"

"Sorry, Professor."

"Spinnet has possession of the Quaffle. The girl is tearing down the field….wait man what a unlucky break- she was hit by a Bludger and Slytherin got the ball"

The commentary went on like this and Slytherin had gotten a lead 80 to 10. Higgs and Jake were both actively pursuing the Snitch during the few sightings but were always just out of reach.

Slytherin was dominating when Jake spotted the Snitch, he was going for it when his broom didn't obey him and stall just long enough for a stray Bludger to hit him in his head knocking him out. Before he could hit the ground, the teachers had sent out a spell to slow his descent.

While no one else noticed it at first but Harry, Hermione and Severus saw how the broom started to acted up. Harry might not like Jake but knew he could handle a broom okay and wouldn't have just stalled like that. Someone had to jinx his broom but who.

The Slytherins ended up winning the game.

Harry and Hermione congratulated them on their win, which surprised many Slytherins but they didn't notice.

* * *

"I thought you said he was good" sneered Severus.

"It was just his nerves. He will do better next time" stated McGonagall.

"Whatever you say" said Severus. If the Potter brat kept playing like he was than his house was going to win the Quidditch Cup.

Harry watched as his parents rushed off with Jake and not caring to check on him or anything like that. Harry knew he should quit hoping his parents would notice him but that little part of him that longed for a loving family still yearn for their affection.

* * *

In Hermione and Harry's room.

"So you think someone jinxed his broom" said Hermione.

"Yes, Jake broom stalled funny before the Bludger hit him." said Harry.

"Brooms are checked for jinxes before they go out on the field so someone must have jinx the broom during the game but who" said Hermione.

"Also, I don't believe any of the students would do it as it takes power and concentration. Also, no Slytherin would risk it" said Harry.

"Only Jake was targeted and beside him being know as the boy-who-live and an all around jerk I can't think of anyone trying to outright hurt him. His position as a seeker has been kept secret until the match" said Hermione.

When Hermione said boy-who-lived, Harry thought immediately of Voldemort.

_"Voldemort!" _said Harry.

"What!" said Hermione confused

"Think about it, who would be desperate enough to break into Gringotts, set a Troll in the school. It is him" said Harry. Thinking a little, Hermione had to agree.

"It does make sense as he is not fully dead." said Hermione. Then a sudden look of horror filled her face. "That would mean that the stone we found could strengthen him"

"Most likely" said Harry.

"But why attack Jake like that as that would draw more attention to himself" said Hermione.

"Actually, it was brilliant what he did when you think about it. Most people would just think it was a Quidditch accident and nothing else. He is an eleven year old after all" said Harry.

"Got a point but how can we prove this. We have no proof just a theory that I feel is correct but no one will believe us" said Hermione.

"I know but we know the truth and I am seriously doubting the headmasters sanity at the moment. He brought something to this school that he knew would draw a lot of baddies and for what to lure Voldemort and a follower, who wouldn't hesitate to harm one of the students" said Harry.

"Actually, it most likely will be a weakling as he is most likely very weak and he couldn't have one of his more powerful followers to find him or they might kill him or try. I think it is Quirrell" said Hermione.

"I agree with you but if there is a way we can expose him without being found out" said Harry.

"I think we need to get his turban off as I sense another presence under it" said Hermione.

"You mean Voldemort" said Harry shocked.

"I feel it is" said Hermione.

* * *

A/N: I know I made them solve a problem a little quicker than canon but they are smarter and it works out for story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"I am a bit suspicious of Quirrell" said Hermione.

"I know as he specializes in Trolls but didn't take it out. I even heard that up until this year, he was a very competent teacher" said Harry.

"Also his stuttering pattern is off" said Hermione.

"I suspected that he was faking it but wasn't sure" said Harry.

"But why fake a stutter" asked Hermione.

"Because it makes you appear weak and people will overlook you more" said Harry.

"Do you think he is after whatever is on the third floor" said Hermione.

"Could be because he was in Diagon Alley the day it happened" said Harry.

"Harry are you still having strange headaches during his lesson" asked Hermione.

"Yeah and I know it isn't caused by the garlic. I wonder what he would need garlic for" said Harry.

"Probably to hide some even worst smell" said Hermione.

"I think you might be on to something. Also I couldn't find where a purple turban was some symbol for anything." said Harry.

"You looked into that" said Hermione.

"Yes, because I like being thorough" said Harry.

"Or neurotic" said Hermione.

* * *

"The papers this morning don't seem very reliable." Hermione stated.

"Because they are controlled by their owners. Like for example the Daily Prophet is clearly under the Ministry control" said Harry.

"You think we could buy the Daily Prophet out and make it where they could print more the truth." said Hermione.

"We will have to do it slowly and it is a good plan for us to have some control over the media" said Harry.

"We will write to Griphook later and tell him to start buying up stocks for the Daily Prophet. We should also look into other things to invest in as well" said Hermione.

"I agree" said Harry.

Hermione and Harry were doing well in all their subjects and taken a particular interest in Potions. Using their private lab, they were working with easy potions like the Boil-Cure Potion. They had figured out that if you left it on the heat until it turn pink it was more effective. It was an accident how they discovered this. Harry had overheated his potion until it turned pink but decided to keep it. When Harry was hit by a prank that caused boils, he had taken his potion and it worked much faster than the normally red ones so that got them to thinking about how they could perfect the potion or strengthen it.

"We need to get Voldemort to know that the Stone isn't here anymore" said Hermione.

"I know but we know the truth and I am seriously doubting the headmaster's sanity at the moment. He brought something to this school that he knew would draw a lot of baddies and for what to lure Voldemort and a follower, who wouldn't hesitate to harm one of the students" said Harry.

"I agree with you but if there is a way we can expose him without being found out" said Hermione.

During Christmas break, Hermione and Harry each signed up to stay at Hogwarts. They got to know Hagrid over the break and learnt that the Cerberus belonged to him and among some other things. It led them to believe that Dumbledore had meant the Third Floor to be a test for Jake.

It was during the Christmas break that Hermione had the most brilliant idea.

"I think we should contact Madame Bones" said Hermione.

"Why" asked Harry.

"Because even with the stone gone, Voldemort still believes it is here and means students lives are endanger. We can write an anonymous letter and have her check it out. They might can find out who is helping Voldemort." said Hermione.

"Then we will do it" said Harry.

Before students returned from break, Madam Bones along with a few Aurors came to the school.

"Amelia, what can I do for you" said Dumbledore in that gentle grandfather tone but Amelia was falling for it. She didn't making as the Head of the Law Enforcement Department on her looks.

"We have come her to look at the third floor" said Amelia and noticed that Dumbledore had lost his customary twinkle in his eyes.

"My dear lady, I see no need for you to look there as I have everything under control" said Dumbledore.

"Listen, I wasn't asking but telling you out of politeness that we would be checking the third floor. Now bye headmaster" said Amelia walking out of his office. Dumbledore wasn't far behind and lets just say this wasn't a good day for him.

When Amelia had gotten through all the challenges and found that they were easy enough for a determine first year to get through, she was furious. She had a niece attending and if she got curious enough, she could have ended up dead or seriously injured. Lets just say Dumbledore had a lot to answer for when she was done with him.

Hermione and Harry had seen Amelia coming and saw how furious she was when she left and knew Dumbledore was in for it. They didn't like the man and hoped he got into trouble but knew nothing would stick to him. He was a grand master of manipulation and would easily get out of this.

"So do you think Dumbledore realize the stone is gone yet" said Hermione.

"I believe he does" said Harry.

Albus was pacing his office back and forth. He was in some trouble as the stone wasn't in the mirror. He knew someone had been down there especially when they encountered the rotting corpse of the troll. Voldemort couldn't have gotten to it yet and he didn't think Jake or his friends had figure out the clue. He had to find that stone soon or else he was screwed.

Hermione had decided to send off an anonymous letter to a certain reporter at the Daily Prophet.

**DUMBLEDORE ENDANGERS STUDENTS**

**By Rita Skeeter**

From an anonymous source, that instead of contacting the Department of Defense to secure the third floor at the school. He left it opened for any curious student to venture inside. I was told that many dangers awaited on the floor and only been dealt with when Madam Bones the head of the defense department found out about it just recently.

He even told the students that if you dare go on that floor expect to die a horrible death. Is this the man we should trust with our most precious treasure our children.

I am wondering if old age has finally caught up to him and he is making grievous mistakes without even realizing it. People it is our responsibility to keep our children safe and we need to contact the school governs and ask them to do something.

Hermione and Harry had to fight from keeping from laughing. Severus looked down at them and felt they had a hand in this but didn't say anything. Albus needed it for bringing that blasted stone to this school. It endangered all them and he knew that Albus was using this to test that Potter brat. It was beyond stupid in his opinion and he had been keeping a good eye on his students making sure they hadn't gotten curious about the third floor.

Albus was wondering who could have done such a thing to him. He had to send all his mail to his office as he had gotten a few howlers last night that were rather nasty. What he was doing was for the greater good and simple-minded people just didn't realize that. Jake Potter had to be test so he could prove himself when it was time to face Voldemort. Albus was sadden that the boy had to die but it was for the greater good. Sighing a little to himself, he popped another lemon drop in his mouth and tried not to think about his upcoming meeting with the Board of Governors.

When the lessons started back, Harry and Hermione made a discovery in the Potion classroom. It was an old Potion book that belonged to someone who went by the name of the Half-Blood Prince. It had a sorts of tips on brewing better potions and the different techniques you can use. Hermione had forgotten her book once and borrowed this book from some of the extras when she made this grand discovery. She decided to keep the book as no one would miss it. It was helping them tremendously in Potions. They even found spells but was cautious about trying them as they didn't know what they could do.

It was in mid-January when Quirrell disappeared and his new replacement a man named Lucas Quib came. He was a better teacher than Quirrell especially since he didn't have a stuttering problem. All the students were thankful for that.

With Quirrell and Voldemort gone, Harry and Hermione relaxed. They began working with their elemental abilities.

Hermione started with water and Harry started with fire.

Hermione started with a drop of water. She could control the moments of the drop and even manipulate its shape to a point. Harry used a lit candle for practice. He would stir the fire up and lower it until it almost went out. They haven't gotten to the point where they could conjure it or handle anything large. And was using mediating techniques to help with his control over the wind.

The books said when they advanced enough they could communicate and even travel using their element.

Their use of wandless magic was improving as well.

"We know that you don't even have to do any movement to cast the spells. Visualization is very important but we don't even need that when you perform accidental magic" said Hermione.

"But remember that is wild magic and could do anything. We have the make we just have to will it to do what we want" said Harry.

"Okay" said Hermione. Closing her eyes, she focused on her make first. She pictured her core being in the center of her body than her veins were like passageways. She pushed a ball of energy from her core to her hand than she imagined it following from her hand into the book in from to her. She thought of it just floating in the breeze. Opening her eyes slowly, she remained calm as she noticed the book doing as she wanted and held it for a few minutes before letting go. She felt a little drain.

"That was great" congratulated Harry.

"Yeah, but it really drains you" said Hermione.

"We have to get use to performing magic like that so we will not put too much magic in it" said Harry.

The school year ended not long afterwards and Dumbledore was still fretting over the missing stone.

"Another year has gone by and now as I understand it the house cup needs awarding. In fourth place Gryffindor! With 200 points! Third place Huffelpuff with 250 points! Second place Ravenclaw with 490 points and first place Slytherin house with has an outstanding 510 points!"

The Slytherins were beyond happy about winning the House Cup once again. Harry and Hermione cheered as they earned most of the points for their house or so they believed.

"However, I have last minute points that needs to awarded, " said Dumbledore. Everyone paused confused by this. "To Jake Potter I award 170 points for courage!"

The Gryffindors' cheered, "And to Ron Weasley who showed courage beyond any first year, I award Gryffindor another 145 points" shouted Dumbledore.

"That's my brother!" yelled Percy. And he proudly puffed his chest up importantly.

The Gryffindors began went wild with their cheers of happiness but none of the other houses shared that feeling as they had been cheated out of the house cup. They had worked hard for their points and for Dumbledore to just do something like this was upsetting. He basically told them that the points they earned meant nothing.

Looking over at the Slytherin table, they had this defeated look about them and it hurt to see it. No mask could hide their hurt and anger over what just been done to them and Harry realized that Dumbledore had just made the house rivalry even more worst.

The trio hated him even more for denying them their House Cup. He had made it mean nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Silently, Harry looked out the window as the Hogwarts Express took them to the King's Cross. He was thinking about his life and it mostly wasn't pleasant unless you count all the times he had Hermione in his life. He didn't want to return to the Potters. Technically, he was a legal adult and had the means to take care of himself. At the Potters, he was ignored and never acknowledge. I mean he had Hermione leaving with him for the past five years without them even noticing and they weren't very secretive about her being there. He needed freedom.

Then a thought struck him.

'I could do it.' Harry thought. 'I have money andI could find someplace to stay!'

"Hermione, I don't want to return to the Potters" said Harry suddenly.

"About time. I was getting tired of returning to that place. So where do you want to go" asked Hermione.

"We can ask Griphook about any properties we own or if we could purchase one somewhere in London" said Harry.

"Okay, we can floo from the Platform to Diagon Alley" said Hermione.

"Okay" said Harry.

* * *

"Oh Jakey, we missed you so much" said Lily pulling Jake in a hug and kissing him.

"Come one mum" said Jake trying to wriggle out of his mother's grasp.

"Lets get home" said James.

Harry and Hermione watched as the Potters apparated away from leaving Harry behind.

"I guess that confirms I shouldn't return to them" said Harry.

"Yes, I agree" said Hermione.

They flooed to Diagon Alley and went straight to Gringotts and requested to speak with Griphook.

"What can I do for you two" said Griphook.

"Hermione and I would like to know if we could purchase or if we own in homes in London" said Harry.

"Exactly what are you looking for" asked Griphook.

"Well we want it to have no fewer than four bedrooms, a room that could be used as an office/study, a space for a library, exercise room and such" said Harry.

"We want it near places like the cinema, market, and other spots like that and that well can have a garden and space to improve or renovate" said Hermione.

"Well you don't own any properties that fit that description but I know of one that has just came on the market. The owners have moved out and would like to sale as soon as possible. I have seen the property and it is excellent condition. It has also been recently renovated and certain warding had been placed on it so that muggle technology can work there. I can also add some extra protection so that you two will feel safe leaving there" said Griphook.

"We will take it and yes. Can we move in today" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I can take you two to the place now if you like after we finish the paperwork" said Griphook.

After finishing the paperwork, Griphook took them to their new home. It was a nice house. It was spacious and would fit their needs. After Griphook showed them around, they placed their things in their room before heading out. They purchased carryout and a few groceries before going back home.

After supper, they went around the house and wrote down what they would need at the moment. First on the list was bedroom furnishing, sitting room sets, dinning room set, kitchen accessories like toaster, etc.

* * *

The next morning Hermione and Harry woke up early and went to furniture shop and began picking out what they would like. They picked out to master bedroom sets for themselves, sitting room sets, dinning room sets, kitchen appliances, exercise equipment and the like. It was long day when they finally return. As they were still tired they ordered carryout again.

"So are we going to paint the walls or leave them the color they are" asked Hermione.

"Well it matches the furnishing we picked out so I say we should keep it. We can change it next summer" said Harry.

"Okay" said Hermione

* * *

At the Potter home

"I bet Jake did the best in his year" said James proudly.

"Yes, he's our little genius" cooed Lily. "But I feel like I am forgetting something"

"It is probably nothing important" said James.

"Mum, where is Harry" said Jake not really caring.

"Somewhere reading I suppose." said Lily.

"I don't see how I ended up with such a bookworm for a son. He is nothing like Jake" said James.

"You are right." said Lily. "Jake, guess what we are taking you on vacation as you did so well this year"

"Yeaaaaah" said Jake. "Can I bring Ron"

"If his mother says it is okay" said Lily.

Any thought of Harry was soon forgotten as they planned their vacation.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Hermione spent directing the movers where to place the furnishing. When they were done, Hermione and Harry felt that their place look more like a home.

"So what are our plans for the summer." said Harry.

"I want to look for a job." said Hermione.

"What kind of one" asked Harry.

"They hiring at the Ministry of Magic. I thought we can apply for one of them. It would be a good idea to know how the government work from the inside" said Hermione.

"I agree. So what are the jobs" asked Harry.

"We will work in the Hall of Records" said Hermione.

"That will be brilliant" said Harry.

"I know" said Hermione.

* * *

Harry and Hermione found it a little upsetting that it was so easy to get a job at the Hall of Records just because of their names. They were just to sort through files and on the first day, they were finding dirt on many people.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

The house was three stories with a fully functioning basement that had been converted into extra living space. It was a nice dark red brick home. It had three fireplaces. One in the sitting room, one in each master suite. The house was set up with central heat and air. On the right side of the house it had two turrets. It had a large attached garage that could fit two vehicles and space for a good amount of storage. A matching garage was attached to the house.

The whole front yard was nice and clean cut with only a large oak in the front and a stone walkway to the front door. It had a small flower bed lining the front of the house with simple shrubbery that was low maintenance. A 13 foot high stone wall surrounded the house. The backyard was rather spacious with three large trees, a small pond, eating area and a small garden of low maintenance plants such as ivy.

The inside of the house was mainly an ivory colour. Each room was rather spacious which could house a long number of people. The basement had been used as an exercising and playroom. It still had a few items like a treadmill and weights. The house had six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a large study, library, sitting room, kitchen, dinning room, and few addition rooms for storage or and whatnot.

The over the week, they had their house furnished how they would like it and found that it fit perfectly with what they wanted.

"I still can't believe we have our own home" said Harry happily.

"Well believe it and what do you want to do now that we got it set up" asked Hermione.

"I don't know truly but how about we bring Stephanie and Steven here. They would like it" said Harry.

"Yeah, they are now out of the hospital and cancer free" said Hermione. They really had become attached to the children since they meet them.

"Okay lets go, we are not far from where they live at the moment" said Harry.

Before they could leave, they had a knock at the door.

"May we help you" asked Harry.

"We are the warders, Griphook sent." said a man. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a letter. "Here is a note from Griphook"

These are the warders you requested. They can be trusted as they have entered under binding contracts and can't disclose anything.

Griphook

They allowed the man access to the house and closed the door behind him.

"We were told that their were wards already up but you might want some new ones keyed into you two" said the man.

"Yes" said Harry.

"Well I can tell you have some good wards up at the moment. They allow muggle electricity and appliances to work. Basic security like anti-fire and pest. We can place wards up so muggles will not notice any magic you perform in your home or yard. I can make it were magicals can't notice magic being performed here as well. Wards that will take off tracking or honing spells, charms or potions. Wards that will take off compulsive and the such potions, spells or charms. On people, mail and owls. I can set up wards that will tell you who or what enters your home. One that will take off disguises such as polyjuice potion and the such. I can make were portkeys or apparation only works in a small area on the house for only one or two people at a time for emergency. I can set up a panic ward that lockdown the property not letting anyone in or out for a certain amount of time." said the man.

"We will take those and payment" asked Hermione.

"Griphook has already taken care of it" said the man.

"So how long will it take to set up" asked Harry.

"Two days" said the man.

"You can start and we will be back soon" said Hermione.

"Okay" said the man.

After leaving their home, they made their way over to the foster home that Stephanie and Steven were staying.

Knocking on the door, they waited a moment before it opened.

"Hermione and Harry, it is so nice to see you again" said Mrs. Vines.

"Same, we were wondering if we could take Stephanie and Steven out for the day or if they could spend the night with us. We just moved into the neighborhood" said Harry.

"That will be okay." said Mrs. Vines.

Hermione and Harry were upset that she didn't make much of a fuss over them taking Stephanie and Steven but was glad they could keep them.

"Hermione and Harry, we missed you" said the two three year olds who would be four in September.

"We miss you two a lot and guess what" said Hermione happily.

"What" asked Stephanie.

"You two will be spending all summer with us" said Hermione.

"Yeaaaaah" yelled both children.

"Now lets go pack your things and we can have fun" said Harry.

"Okay" they said.

It didn't take long to pack up the two children. Walking to their home, Hermione and Harry placed their belongings into the rooms they would be using before going back out with them. They took them to the local park and played with them until it was time to eat. They took them to a nice little restaurant that was perfect for young children before heading back home. Both Stephanie and Steve was exhausted from their day so they took them straight to bed before going looking for the warder.

"Good news, I was able to finish today as the previous owners had used keystones when setting up the wards. I was able to anchor all the wards and they should settle in by tomorrow this time" said the man.

"That is great" said Hermione before showing him out of their home.

"Now that we are done with the basic of our home we are set for the summer" said Harry.

"We will discuss it more tomorrow" said Hermione. They both said goodnight before heading off to bed.

Hermione found herself again in the dungeon room that haunted her dreams. It was dimly lit with blood stains covering the way. It had many instruments of torture scattered around the place. Slowly she found herself walking to the center of the room, where she saw a group of people congregated together.

When she got closer to see, she saw deatheaters torturing this young woman. She couldn't be older than twenty-five. Her hair sprayed out wildly and she was covered in sweat and blood was pouring out of her mouth and trailing down her front. Her eyes were glazed over but you could still she that their was life in them. In a way, she looked so beautiful in a morbid sense.

Walking over to her mother, Hermione asked "Mum, why are you hurting her". It was such a simple question that she was curious for it to be answered.

"Because she is filth and behind us now be quiet" said Bellatrix before turning back to her victim.

Hermione was going to say more when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw Fenrir. She liked him. He was always nice to her despite his threats to eat her on a daily basis.

He gave her a looked that told her to be quiet. Pushing herself back into his strong legs, she pulled on his warmed to drown out the screaming woman. She truly hated witnessing them torture people but at last she was powerless to do anything.

Hermione awoke from her dream feeling a chill. Many of her dreams were just things she experienced from her life before. Many memories were horrific or tainted in one way or another but not all. Before she had Fenrir, he was her friend, protector and confidante. He was her world and she missed him after all these years but she wasn't sure if he was even alive or even want her. Sometimes, she hoped he would find her but he never did. She was content with her life but she did miss her friend.

Realizing she wasn't going to be going back to sleep, Hermione got up. She took a shower and dressed for the day before heading downstairs. Looking the time, Hermione decided to start breakfast as everyone would be up soon. She fixed a breakfast consisting of cereal, fruit, sausages, tomatoes, toast and marmalade. By the time she was done, Harry was coming downstairs with Stephanie and Steven.

"It smells good" said Harry placing Steven in a sit while Hermione placed Stephanie in a chair near her.

"Thanks" said Hermione. Serving Stephanie and cutting her food up for her. "So what do you two little monsters want to do today"

"Zoo" said Stephanie.

"Yeah, I want to go to the zoo to. Then ice cream" said Steven.

"And the toy shop afterwards" said Harry.

"Yeah" said Steven.

"But first you have to eat up all your breakfast" said Hermione.

After a nice filling breakfast, they took a taxi to zoo. They bought the children ice pops at the entrance and enjoyed a walk zoo. Everything went alright until they reach the snakes when Stephanie and Steven did accidental magic to let them loose. During the chaos, Harry discovered he could understand and speak to snakes.

"We are sorry, don't be mad" was the phrases that Stephanie and Steven kept repeating.

"Listen we are not made at you as you can't control what you did" said Hermione.

"You're not" said Stephanie happily.

"We are not so lets go to the toy shop before heading home for a nap" said Hermione.

"No, Nap" said Steven.

"How about after the nap we go purchase two movies we can watch together. You two can pick them" said Harry.

"Yes" Stephanie.

"Lets go" said Hermione.

The toy shop was what any child would love. It was bright and color with toys of sorts from stuff bears to train sets. Stephanie got a princess costume and stuff Beast. Steven got a T-Rex and a book on dinosaurs. When they went to the movie shop, they purchased Beauty and the Beast for Stephanie and Roy the King T-Rex for Steven.

After getting them home, they were changed into their pajamas and given a meal consisting of sandwiches and milk before they went down for a nap. When they woke up, they made them snacks for the movies. When the movies were over, they took them back to their foster family.

For most of the summer, Stephanie and Steven spent with them. While they were at school during the day, Hermione & Harry were either at their job at the Ministry, Karate or weapons training or some other lessons or activities so their schedules were full.

When it was time to purchase school supplies, neither Hermione or Harry were not happy about the book choice. Most were written by Lockhart and were more story books than spell books. They didn't even bother purchasing them but instead purchased real spells books.

After securing a compartment near the Prefect compartment they locked it before exiting the train. Going through the barrier, they found a diner and ordered themselves a nice filling breakfast. They had a bit of small talk over breakfast. After breakfast, they went to a few shops and purchased some things they would need. Like food that would last him the six hour train ride and notebook paper and the like as it was easier to use than parchment and quills.

Getting back through the barrier, they headed to their compartment. The train ride had been on its way for an hour when they were bothered.

"Have you seen Jake" said some boy Harry vaguely remembered coming to his house.

"No" said Harry.

"Whatever" said the boy before leaving. Harry hated people always wanted to be around Jake because he is suppose to be so great for vanquishing Voldemort. He hated everyone for believing Jake did something that was him. It was him. He wanted to shout it out loud but kept his mouth.

* * *

Outside the barrier, Jake and Ron were having a hard time getting through.

"We can't get through and we are going to miss the train" complained Jake.

"We can use my dad's car. I could fly us there and no one will be the wiser" said Ron.

"Okay lets go do it because it is already after eleven" said Jake.

* * *

In a compartment a few other first years, the rude boy and his friends were complaining how the train couldn't leave without Jake.

* * *

"It shouldn't be long before we get there" said Ron bit nervously as the ride had been a little bumpy and he felt as if they should have already arrived but didn't want to look like a fool in front of Jake.

"I hope you are right because I am hungry" complained Jake yet again. He had went six hours without a meal and he was very grumpy about it.

Ron dropped below the clouds to take a look at where the train was and was glad to see it beneath them. It was winding its way past a snowcapped mountain. It was much darker beneath the clouds.

Ron put his foot on the accelerator and drove them upward again, but as he did the engine began to whine.

Both Ron and Jake became nervous at this.

"Everything is alright. It is just a little tired as this is the longest ride its been on. We will be there in no time" assured Ron but he felt quite the opposite. They both tried to annoy the whining that was growing in volume and becoming worst.

It was dark with only the stars providing a little light. Going under the clouds yet again, they noticed Hogwarts not far away but the car began to shudder and quickly losing speed.

"Come on you bucket of bolts" said Ron hitting the steering wheel a few times trying to make it act right. "We are almost there"

The engine groaned along with smoke coming out of its hood, then the car gave a violent jerk and the engine died. They were gliding over the lake, the pass huge stones and the green houses and losing altitude the whole time. Until they crashed into a tree.

They didn't get to say anything because moments after the crash something began pounding into the wrecked car.

"What's going on" said Ron.

But screamed when something looking like a tree branched slammed into the windshield. Tree branches was beating the car from all sides.

"We are done for it" screamed Jake when by some miracle the engine restarted and Ron put it in reverse and took them a safe distance from the tree before throwing them and their belongings out of the car. Then it backed up into the forest, disappearing from sight.

"I am so dead" moaned Ron.

"Whatever but we better get to the school as I don't want to miss my sorting" said Jake.

Both gathered up their things and headed toward the castle. They were all sore and battered but okay.

* * *

After the sorting was over Albus Dumbledore made an announcement.

"I have new teachers to induce. First your new Defence Against the Dark Art teacher Gilderoy Lockhart" said Dumbledore and the Great Hall filled with applause. "And finally your new Arithmancy teacher Lily Potter"

She received a lot of applause as well but you could tell she was worried at Jake.

"Now every dig in" said Albus which received applause from all the hungry students.

* * *

Making it to the castle they stared through a window and noticed that they sorting was over. Jake also noticed his mother and gulped in fear that he forgot that his mother was teaching. He was so in for it but he noticed that a chair was empty. He also noticed that it was Prof. Snape who was missing.

"Look Snape is gone" said Jake.

"Maybe he quit" said Ron hopefully.

"Or maybe," said a cold voice behind them, "he's waiting to here why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

Turning around quickly, they inwardly gulped at the frightening sight that Severus made. He looked like one of those murders you see in a horror flick. It took a lot of control for them not to wet themselves.

"Follow me," said Severus.

They followed him and both praying they wouldn't be expelled for this. Instead of leading them into the Great Hall, he took them to the dungeons. And to his office. It was filled with glasses jars that contained many disgusting things inside.

"So, the train wasn't good for you. Famous Jake Potter and his lap dog wanted to arrive with a bang, did we now" said Severus in a low tone that sent shivers down their spines.

"No, sir, it was just we couldn't get through the barrier to the Platform-"

"Silence! Now what did you two do with the car" said Severus.

"What car" said Jake.

Severus didn't saw anything but unrolled today's issue of the Daily Profit. The headline read: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. "You two idiots were seen" he spat. Then he began to read aloud: "Two muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower... another above her home,...eight muggles in all say the car. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?"

"Yes" said Ron.

"I believe he will be in a bit of hot water after the stunt you two pulled along with him being stupid enough to enchant a car in the first place" said Severus. "I noticed that a tree on the school property sustained much damage from the car that crashed into it. That Whomping Willow is very valuable"

"That tree did more damage to us than we to it" blurted out Jake.

"Be quiet" snapped Severus. "It is unfortunate you are not in my house or I will expel you for such a stunt but sit tight and I will be back"

Severus came back with the headmaster, Prof. McGonagall and a very angry Lily Potter.

"What were you two thinking. You could have been killed and you exposed magic to muggles. How could you" said Lily angrily.

"I am sorry mum but we couldn't get through the barrier and didn't want to miss coming to Hogwarts" said Jake.

"Then you should have waited for an adult to come through and assist you" said Severus.

"Now Severus, you know things like this happen and the two were very resourceful. Lets get them to the Great Hall where they can be feed" said Dumbledore in a manner that other two adults couldn't argue with. The two children stayed close to Dumbledore as they felt they needed the protection from the fuming adults.

They were led into the Great Hall and the entire student body watch them.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and got dressed before waking Harry.

"Wake up!" Hermione said shaking Harry.

"Leave me alone," mumbled Harry into his pillow.

"Not going to happen. We're at Hogwarts and today is our first day of lessons, remember."

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked sleepily. Then he remembered what had happened.

"Yes, princess- Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Shut up" growled Harry.

"Well wake up or I will drench you in cold water" stated Hermione with an evil grin.

"I hate you" said Harry getting up.

"I love you too" said Hermione who ducked when Harry threw a pillow at her.

* * *

When they reach the Great Hall, they heard that Gryffindor had received 150 points for resourcefulnes. It was referring to Jake and Ron flying a car to school that was seen by muggles.

"They should have been expelled" said Hermione.

"Well the boy-who-lived and his lap dog can't be as they are too special" spat Harry.

"And to reward them points for such a stunt that could have exposed our world was stupid. What is Dumbledore thinking. Does he want children to do such things" said Hermione.

"No but it is okay as long as you are a Gryffindor. If anybody from another house did that, they would be in Azkaban before you could say Quidditch" said Harry.

"Well look at the bright side. We have Lockhart this morning and maybe he will do something that will hurt himself" said Hermione.

"That would be funny." said Harry.

Before breakfast was over something interesting happen when Ron received a howler from his mum. Harry felt a little bad for him but only a little. He thought no good could come from Howlers as they seem like a form of verbal abuse in his opinion but only Hermione seemed to care about his opinion.


End file.
